Broken Procelain Doll
by StarUchiha
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. How it Started

Broken Porcelain Doll

By: StarUchiha

Chapter 1

The memories had never faded, never dulled, they still remained fresh.

"Daddy, why won't mommy wake up?"

Bloody knife in hand he ignored her and stood above the limp body of his wife. A large pool of thick blood leaking from her body. Her once perfect doll collection lay smashed in pieces over the floor like puzzle pieces for an unfinished puzzle.

"Daddy, why did you break mommy's pretty dolls?"

The little girl reached and picked out a sharp piece of doll and immediately cut her finger. The small drops of blood fell from her finger and mixed in with her mother's which pooled around her. She put her hand straight into the liquid around her like it was some kind of finger paint.

"Daddy, why did you break mommy?"

12 years later.

A new school, a new chance to ruin a life, a new chance to point a gun to her own head. She would sit on the couch in her old room ignoring the faces of her own dolls staring at them. She would lift her father's old gun to the side of her head and cry while trying to pull the trigger. And just like every morning she failed to make all her dream come true. Today was no exception.

She grabbed her backpack and hid a couple of her dolls in one of the sections of her bag.

_My only friends._

She raced down the stairs with no bounce in her step.

"A new school, I mustn't be late, Dad would be mad at me if I was late," she mumbled standing over the red blood stains made by her mother.

_Or else Daddy may break me too._

When she boarded the school bus she was greeted with eyes gazed at her from every direction. She stepped slowly pulling on the sleeves of her black sweater hoping that the scars couldn't be seen. Then she sat down at the only empty seat on the bus. Everyone stared with glass eyes and in an attempt for comfort she pulled her back pack into arms and whispered Latin prayers to her dolls.

_All I see is blood, please leave me be._

She watched as two boys went and sat with another boy in the seat across from her. The tallest one was blonde, short hair bright blue eyes, freckles, braces and pale skin, like china. The second was bald with a round face, dark brown eyes and had a dark skin tone. The last was medium tall, thick brown hair, brown eyes and buck teeth. She could hear them arguing.

"You ask."

"No, you ask."

"You ask!"

The boy with buck teeth turned to her, "Hi, are you okay?"

"Yes," she said tightening her hold on her bad and dolls.

"Good, you look kinda nervous."

"I'm new."

"Yeah we pretty much figured that since we've never seen you before. I'm Timmy, and this is Chester and AJ."

"Reiquen," she whispered inaudibly.

"Sorry, what did you say," AJ asked her.

She pulled back some multicoloured hairs from her face and looked up at the three boys, "My name is Reiquen."

Suddenly the noise of people's conversation stopped dead as a tall girl entered the bus. Long hair pulled back by a thick periwinkle head band and trampy make-up plastered all over her face. Timmy's eyes immediately glazed over.

_Just like the eyes of Mommy's precious dolls._

"Don't mind him; this happens every time Trixie comes into sight," Chester told her bluntly.

She nodded slowly and loosened the grip on her dolls.

"Since you're new do you want to hang out with us? Our treat," AJ almost insisted.

Reiquen nodded shyly.

_It's only until I can pull the trigger of my gun._

Please review! And if anyone wants to see what Reiquen looks like check my Deviantart account on my profile. Also sorry for this being so short it was the first chapter to just i wanted to make it strictly to the point.


	2. Fainting Spell

For all those who haven't figure it out yet when I write in italics it's just Reiquen talking to herself. And if anyone wants me to have a couple of lemons throughout the story just tell me, k? And here are the ages:

Timmy: 15

Chester: 16

AJ: 16

Reiquen: 15

Broken Porcelain Doll

Chapter 2

Reiquen sat uncomfortably while the principal of her new high school paced in front of her.

"As the principal, I like to take an interest in our new students."

She nodded when he looked over to her for an answer.

"So were on the same page then. Now tell me, is there anything I should know about your past?"

_I broke, just like mommy._

She paused for a few moments and gazed down at her feet.

"Well?"

She shook her head slowly while biting down on her bottom lip as if to pierce it. Her eyes slipped from looking at the older man in front of her when a short knife, more of a letter opener, caught her eye.

"Are you paying attention?"

_No._

Reiquen's eyes immediately shot back into place to focus on her elder, but was greeted with a twisted version of the man she had just been facing. His long face had been hollowed out and his brown eyes had disappeared leaving her staring into the shallow pockets.

"Are you feeling okay?"

_Yes, I can control my urges._

As he spoke thick wisps of blood poured from his mouth like rain. Her solemn expression didn't change as the changed face of her principal continued to bleed. She nodded confidently.

"Good now off to class."

She walked smoothly over towards the door; swiftly pick pocketed the letter opener without anyone seeing, and left the room without a word.

"There's something wrong with that girl," said openly to his secretary.

"Would you like me to run a background check sir," she asked without taking her gaze from her computer and fixing her thick turquoise glasses.

"Yes Lucile that would be perfect."

"Very well sir."

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Reiquen ducked into the nearest bathroom shaking violently. She pressed herself up ageist the wall and cried out in pain. Her cerulean eyes darted in all direction; blood was pooling at her feet and gaining height. She grasped the handle of the letter opener for confidence and security. Stumbling she managed to make it inside of a stall.

Pressing her back up ageist the cold wall inside the stall she brought out the letter opener with a trembling hand. Just a small cut, and everything will be better, this had always been true for her. Lifting up her skirt she placed the edge of the sharp blade ageist her heated flesh. Taking a sharp breath in, she slowly dragged the blade across her pale leg.

_There, all better._

And everything was released. The only blood that remained in sight was the long drop rolling down her leg. Picking up the trail with her finger she licked her it clean. Metallic, thick, her sanctuary. Gently she cleaned the blood off the letter opener with the inside of her sweater. After making sure no one was in the bathroom she disposed of the metal object and exited the washroom for class, with unseen toilet paper wrapped around her fresh wound.

Without an expression she ghosted through the halls ignoring the stares from students roaming around the halls. And to her every single one had green eyes when in reality only one person she passed did. She felt overwhelmed, everyone's eyes burrowing into her, as if waiting for her skin to peel off and reveal her true self.

Her breathing faltered as she staggered down the halls, so many green eyes, always staring. Never breaking contact.

"No, stop looking at me," She hoarsely screamed to herself while covering her ears, "Please, stop it."

People continued to crowd around her, worrisome faces and sad green eyes, never blinking. Reiquen broke free when someone's hand touched her shoulder to calm her down. She fell to the ground holding onto her legs for safety. Suddenly her vision went blurry and the world started to spin like a carousel.

"Please, don't-."

And everything dissolved into space; Reiquen had fainted on her first day of school. What a way to make a first impression.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"That Reiquen girl sure was weird," Chester blurted out while poking at the cafeteria "food" on his plate.

AJ and Timmy looked up from their on "food" and watched Chester continue to harass to goo on his plate with a plastic fork.

"She's probably just shy. Isn't everyone on their first day of school," AJ insisted scraping the goo from his plate onto the floor beside him.

"I guess you're right, I mean it is nice having a girl besides Tootie that isn't an adult talk to us."

"Exactly, what do you think Timmy?...Timmy?"

Timmy looked up from where he had been staring, "What? Was I drooling again?"

AJ and Chester looked at each other knowingly, "Trixie!"

"But, seriously

. Didn't Reiquen say she was going to hand out with us at lunch? She screwed us over," Chester asked while attempting to fling his plastic fork into one of the heads of the popular kids.

"Maybe one of the teachers wanted to talk to her, she didn't seem like the screwing someone over type," Timmy added in.

"Like detention?"

AJ shrugged, "Maybe. I'm positive that she'll turn up sooner or later."

"You're probably right," Chester admitted while examining the fact that when he held his tray upside down, the "food" didn't fall off.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Oohhohohohoo, hello dearie. According to the girl that brought you in said you had quite a fainting spell."

_Where are my dolls?_

This was the sentence Reiquen was greeted with when she awoke in the nurse's office.

_I want my dolls._

"So many green eyes," she mumbled to herself.

_Just like Daddy._

"What's that dearie?"

"Nothing, maim."

"Oh please," the plump woman insisted, "call me Dolly."

Reiquen nodded and looked up at Dolly's kind face and plump body. She must have been at least 62, maybe older considering the way she talked. Reiquen eyed her movements carefully while the older woman picked up a few bandages and ointments and tucked them into a large pocket on the outside of her cream apron.

"Now dearie, unless your name is dearie, what may I call you?"

"Reiquen," she answered fumbling with the ends of her hair, "Who brought me in?"

"A young girl named Ellie; she comes in a lot since oh well the dearie has a tendency to fall a lot. She's still here, would you like me to let her in?"

_Should I care?_

Reiquen played around with the sheets of the nurse's bed before nodded and licking once side of her top lip.

"Okie dokie Reiquen dearie," Dolly piped walking out of the office and calling Ellie in.

Ellie walked in dressed in a pair of tight pants and a blue hoodie, her almond shaped eyes, a deep amber and her thick chestnut hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

_Perfect, like a doll._

"Are you okay," she asked running up to Reiquen's bedside.

She nodded slowly somewhat taken back at Ellie's forward action and personality.

"Now Ellie, you're scaring the poor girl," Dolly insisted organizing her tongue depressors by height and thickness.

_No, only my Daddy scares me._

"So your new here huh?"

"Yes."

"You don't talk much either do you?"

_Daddy used to say I talked too much._

She shook her head and refused to make eye contact with the teenager beside her.

"Are you bangs annoying you, they a pretty much covered your eyes."

_I don't want to see._

Once again Reiquen shook her head.

"Well then um, do you want anyone to know you're here?"

"I was supposed to meet up with some guys from the bus."

"Really who, I'll tell them you're here."

"Timmy, Chester and AJ."

"Okay, and do you know what class they're in. Lunch is almost over so I won't be able to find them in time."

Reiquen shrugged and shook her head still avoiding eye contact with Ellie.

_Don't look at me._

"Okay I guess I'll go ask Lucile in the office. See you around."

_Your lying._

She nodded with the same solemn expression she had had all day.

"Oh dearie smile, I bet you have a wonderful smile," Dolly insisted sweetly while continuing to put away all her medical supplies.

_I don't smile anymore._

"Can I go now," Reiquen asked refusing to smile or once again make eye contact.

"Oh of course dearie, come back anytime."

She nodded and slowly removed herself from the medical bed and left the room.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Timmy looked up while Mr. Crocker walked over to the door on the left side of the classroom.

"Hey Timmy, what's Crocker doing here," Cosmo asked in his green eraser form.

"Apparently, he transferred jobs or something. Which mean we've got to be careful, we could still be after you guys."

Crocker sighed and mumbled something about coming in, he walked out to the middle of the class and motioned lazily for someone to come in. Reiquen slowly obeyed and walked in up to Crocker keeping her head down.

"Okay class this is Reiquen Lace, she's new here and will be joining us for the rest of the year. You do know class starts in the morning."

She motioned for Crocker the bend down beside her and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh okay, I think. Does that happen often?"

She shook her head and Crocker dismissed her to her seat at the back beside Chester. Reiquen kept her head down for the next little while through Crocker's math lesson. Pacing herself by flipping the pages of her new math text book, hoping it made her look like she was paying attention.

"So why didn't you show up at lunch?"

Ellie didn't find them yet, this wasn't good. She was never a talker because she could never lie. Anytime she tried to lie the truth always popped from her mouth. It was rather annoying, so she learned to keep her mouth shut.

"I- I umm..."

Unfortunately Reiquen looked up into his face and locked her eyes with his. That changed everything.

"I fainted in the hall this morning."

"Really? I thought you may have run into Francis."

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Resident bully," clarified Chester.

She nodded biting down on her lower lip; an old habit that evolved into a nervous twitch. Gently while still biting on her lip she fumbled around with the tip of a small lock of hair. Once again she went back to keeping her head down so she would be overwhelmed.

"Your eyes are blue," she whispered happily.

"Yeah so?"

"They aren't green. That's good for me."

He raised one eyebrow but shrugged her sentence off, she was a little strange but he could relate. Dimmsdale was always a little strange. The mayor's best friend was a goat, parents were oblivious to all of Vicky's evil gimmicks, and the best restaurant in town was called the "Cake and Bacon". She would fit in just fine, eventually.

"So," Chester started playing around with the tongue of his text book, "Since you couldn't make it to lunch today what about tomorrow?"

She nodded shyly and once again bit down her bottom lip.

"Why are you being so nice to me? People are never this nice to me."

"I was the new kid once too. I know how it feels to be alienated because you look different. People don't exactly like my braces."

"That's wrong. When you get them off you'll have better teeth than the rest of us. They should be jealous."

She covered her mouth in awe. That was the longest sentence she had said in a long time. She felt the sides of her mouth pull up into a small cat-like smile. She whipped her hands onto the sides of her smiling lips.

"Thank-you," she mumbled looking up at him, "I haven't smiled in a long time."

Chester smiled at her and then went back to his work while she ran her fingers over her lips.

_Thank-you._

Well, that's chapter 2 ^^, remember tell me if you want a lemon and review please. Oh and tell me if you want longer chapters like this! Okays bye for now!


	3. Attached

Once again i'm back but i have another favour to ask. Should I write the rest on Reiquen's POV, I think I'm a little better when I do that, so for chapter 4 I'm going to write in Rei's POV and don't forget. Lemons or no lemons.

Review Corner:

Rl: yeah I think I'm going to do longer chapters, but Reiquen isn't going to be paired with Timmy. I'm a Tootie/Timmy fan, the only reason I have TimmyxOC is because the OC is for a friend. Thanks for being my first review though.

Rin Fang: Thank you so much for pointing that out but I think its spell correctly; at least my word program says it is. But thanks for the concern ,It's supposed to me porcelain like china or something. Oh thanks a lot on the deviant art  I just posted up a whole batch of stuff with her in it

Broken Porcelain Doll

Chapter 3

When Reiquen returned home she immediately threw her bag to the side after taking out her dolls and ran up the stairs to her room. Busting through the room she fell onto her bed and starred at the ceiling while all her dolls remained untouched upon many shelves across her room. Flipping onto her side she picked up her nearest doll, an original Victoria Renee she had named Morelia. She held it close to her body, gently rubbing her fingers ageist the dolls velvet dress and perfect clay skin.

"Morelia, I'm scared. My urges are getting worse; I'm having trouble controlling them. There's also this boy, blue eyes, he was so sweet to me. I can't remember when someone was so nice to me without being forced like all those foster parents and kids that teachers caught. And that really scares me Morelia, I think I might get attached to him, I can't get attached. No one should have to meet the real me. All that blood, it never goes away, we can hide but it's always there. Besides dad would be unhappy with me if I dared make friend with a boy. Its unnatural, he always used to say that, so unnatural. I think that's why he broke mom, she tried to tell me otherwise and that made daddy really mad. Which is why I can't get attached, oh no. You understand what I'm saying right Morelia, please say you understand. Of course you understand, you and every one of you guys understands, my dolls. You're the only ones who ever understand. Promise me you'll never leave me, oh please never leave me."

By her last sentence Reiquen had forced herself into crying so hard it hurt. Chocking on her tears, holding Morelia so close it could almost break her ribs, it didn't matter. She couldn't care less.

_Promise me you'll never leave me._

Yet even Reiquen knew her dolls couldn't talk back, but how could she admit to it.

_Oh please never leave me._

After all her dolls were all she had left.

_My dolls, I love you more than you know._

But even they couldn't fill the void in her soul; after all they never talk back.

_Help me, please. _

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Reiquen stood naked examining herself in the full length mirror in her room. Trying to find her doll-like features was an obsessive compulsion that happened often. She always started by going down her body, never ignoring her most private of parts.

Her hair was four colours none of them her natural. First mint green, then navy, blonde and finally a burgundy purple. Her eyes were a deep blue almost purple in a way. Her face was like china, smooth, pale and cracked. Her high cheek bones were something she frowned upon dearly.

Her shoulder were small and boney, much too much unlike a doll. Her breasts were large but real Victoria Renee's had no breasts nor did any other brand she owned. Her waist was extremely thin, on the verge of being anorexic but no quite there.

Her hips were thin and boney much like her shoulders but it did give her some curves. Her lustful area laced with thick brown nether curls. None of her dolls even had anything remotely like her curls. Her legs were her favourite part of her body, slick, hairless and nicely shaped. Just like a doll, and lastly her feet, dainty but nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'm too human."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"But mom, I'm 15! I don't need a babysitter, especially not Vicky," Timmy whined as his parents passed by him with cake hats on top of their heads.

"We just don't want you to be lonely while we go to the cake-a-thon at the Cake 'N' Bacon," Dad insisted grabbing his coat off the large hanger by the door.

"I can just invite over Chester and AJ!"

"But you always seem to have so much fun with Vicky," Mom argued with a happy tone while grabbing her own coat and giggling when dad opened the door for her, "You can invite your friends over if you want but we already asked Vicky to come over. Don't think of her as your babysitter! Think of her as a friend that we just happen to pay to come over! Bye Sweetie, Vicky will be over sometime in the next hour."

"Great," he mumbled before dragging himself into the kitchen for a snack before the demon of doom took over his household. Digging through the fridge the pulled out a piece of cold chocolate cake with marshmallow's lining the edges. With a slouched back he walked over to the kitchen table and slumped himself down into the nearest chair.

"Why so glum sport," Wanda asked from at the back him, Cosmo and Poof playing a game of catch behind her with a small baseball.

"Vicky's coming over," he slurred stuffing his face with a forkful of cake.

A girly scream from Cosmo made Timmy turn around and give him a dirty look.

"You don't have to deal with her. I'm going to go call Chester and AJ," he whispered angrily while finishing off his cafe and making his way to the phone.

"Poof," Poof screeched happily before throwing the baseball from his hand into Cosmo's head knocking his father out cold, "poof, poof, POOF!"

"Shhhh Poof," Timmy scolded playfully when the 5 year old fairy popped up in front of him.

"Poof," He whispered bashfully in return.

Timmy gave him a thumbs up and ruffled up his thick purple hair while the dial tone rang in his ear.

'Hello?'

"Hey AJ, you wanna come over tonight. There's some of my mom's left over pot roast in the fridge."

'Sure Timmy, I'll call Chester- wait is Vicky over?'

"No! Well not yet anyway."

'Well then I don't know Timmy-.'

"C'mon AJ! I just got a new lock on my door!"

'Fine, we'll be over in a bit.'

Timmy hung up the phone and turned to his fairies.

"I wish I had six new locks on my door, oh and they have to be unbreakable, and Vicky-proof."

In a matter of seconds and a puff of smoke his wish was granted. He nodded calmly before going to finish the piece of cake he started.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Okay well his chapter wasn't as long as the last one but I've been having trouble writing lately. The words in my head just disappear when I get behind my computer, it driving me crazy. I'm going to try a chapter in Reiquen's POV and see if it comes out any better. Well Review please, I really could use the feedback.


	4. Wanna Go?

I'm back ~

Review Corner

Rin Fang: thanks a lot; I think I will have a lemon or two.

UV: Lol hey, you'd be the last person I'd expect to read this! Well hey thanks for the review anyway Yivvy, see you at school!

Broken Porcelain Doll

Chapter 4

"Aww dammit," AJ yelped when his character died for the fiftieth time in Timmy's new video game; which for once didn't involve bunnies, unicorns, or the power puff girls.

Vicky was downstairs probably working up a plan to break into Timmy's room but also probably finishing off all the cake in the fridge. Chester's stomach growled violently and extremely loud; the Dinkleberg's had probably heard it.

"I'm hungry," he announced dumbly staring at his stomach.

"Sorry all the foods downstairs," Timmy told him while tugging at the end of his shirt in a blind attempt to removed a dried mustard stain.

AJ dropped Timmy's controller in frustration, "Well we can't eat anything and Timmy's new video game is getting boring. What now?"

The question left the trio with a large period of silence, a much unintended one. Finally Timmy spoke up with probably one of the most random questions ever to start a conversation.

"You guys going to the dance Friday?"

"Timmy, in case you've forgotten you need a date in order to be at the dance Friday," Chester said while of course poking at his still growling stomach.

"Oh right. I guess that means we all got to get dates."

"Yeah that does," AJ mumbled, "So who we going to go after?"

"What about that girl in math class, the one with the long black hair and yellow contacts?"

"You mean Toshie? Isn't she the girl Francis likes, and she kinda reminds me of a witch?"

"I'll ask Reiquen," Chester blurted out not even looking at the two other boys in the room, "She seems pretty cool."

"Dude, you _like_ her," AJ exclaimed with a large smirk plastered across his face.

"No! I just think since she's the new girl she'd like to come to one of the dances and would have trouble finding a date."

"You're blushing!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hey guys," Timmy interrupted, "do you think I may have a chance with Trixie?"

AJ laughed with a mocking smile, "Sorry dude, she's way out of your league. At least Chester has the since to like someone within reach."

"I DON'T LIKE REIQUEN!"

"Yes you do," AJ and Timmy yelled at the same time towards the tall blonde.

"Okay, maybe I do a little."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

My second day of school started the same as every day. I woke up greeted by my friends and picked up my gun, fingers tracing its delicate patterns and cold metal. It gave me such a thrill but its purpose was not for entertainment. I raised it to the side of my head and once again failed to pull the trigger; I tossed it aside carelessly in shame. I got dressed; I ate and hid a couple dolls in my backpack. Normal day, of course today I bothered to pack a couple switchblades, i never know when I'm going to get an urge for blood, and I need to be prepared.

_Mother was always prepared, for anything._

I nearly missed the bus but fortunately I didn't; I lived a little too far for walking if I wanted to be at school on time.

_Father never liked to be tardy._

I stuffed my headphones in my ears hoping to drown out the loud rather unnecessary noises of the bus. Though then I glanced up and saw Timmy motioning over for me to sit, beside him AJ and Chester and in the seat in front of them Ellie. I walked over bravely and sat in between Timmy and Chester, but Chester didn't seem to be himself. Of course I had only known them for a couple of days but Chester was acting shy and keeping his head down, usually that's what I'm most famous for.

I poked him in the shoulder hard, to get his attention but before I could take my earphones out I watched Chester start rambling on about something when he finally I stopped I pulled out my earphones and shook my head saying, "I couldn't here you."

Whatever he was talking about must have taken courage because right after I told him I couldn't hear him his face flushed. Then he just turned away and said, "Don't worry. It's not that important."

He had me worried now; he was really acting strange and I know strange.

_After all that's what I am._

When the bell rang we all split are separate way except for AJ and I because our lockers were right beside each other. I quickly tore my lock open and ripped my books out from the top shelve hoping none would fall and hit me on the head. I had already had one fainting spell this week, I didn't need another. Attention is never a good thing, the last time I got too much attention my foster family found the cuts underneath my sleeves, took away my favourite blade, and sent me away. All I heard from my social worker from the next four years was that my cutting was a phase and one I need to drop quickly if I ever wanted a real home.

_But living with my dolls is all I ever needed._

"Is Chester okay," I asked quickly organizing the book in my arms so they wouldn't fall.

"Yeah he's fine; he just has... something on his mind."

"Care to elaborate?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Well now AJ was acting weird, and judging by the spread rate of whatever disease was gnawing at their brains, it could only be minutes until I caught hold of it.

0x0x0x0x

At Lunch I sat at the table quietly while everyone seemed to be smirking at Chester, even Elmer's boil seemed intrigued. Yet still Chester said nothing, he just kept his head down just like on the bus and stayed silent. Even I had said more today than he had. Now that was freaky.

0x0x0x0x

Finally Chester said something to me after school. It was by the east wall where the bus stop that no one used was located.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hi," I answered, "Have you been avoiding me?"

His head shot up in surprised and violently shook "no".

"No, not at all. I've just been under some pressure is all."

"Okay."

"Listen Reiquen I was wondering. I mean there's this dance Friday and you need a date to go and I thought that maybe you might want to go and if you did maybe you'd have trouble finding a date and I- oh who am I kidding, Reiquen w-will you go to the dance with me Friday, just as friends, pretending to be dates so we can get in."

_Father wouldn't approve._

My head lowered and I bit down on my lip and shook my head "no" regretfully.

"I wish I could but I can't go to that dance. And it's not the date part it's the dance part, I don't do well in crowds or places where people might be staring. I know its stupid-."

"No not really. Crowd's make you uncomfortable huh?"

_More than you'll ever know._

I nodded looking up at him again through my thick bangs, "Crowds, malls, even school in between classes, anywhere that I can be stared at is a nightmare."

_The only eyes that may stare are my dolls, they are friends._

He nodded and looked away from me pretending to look for the bus but I knew he was disappointed.

"Sorry," I whispered hoarsely while biting down on the tip of my tongue, "On the night of the dance, do you want to get some ice-cream? Just as friends, at least the ice-cream parlour won't be packed if there's a dance.

He nodded charmingly, "Yeah sounds like fun."

_I think I'm attached._

0x0x0x0

YEAHH!! There's chapter 4 which means now I start on chapter 17 on my Storm Hawks fan fiction! Review please I like your input!


	5. Sensations Part 1

Okay I'm back after discussing what's going to happen with my co-writer (she helps me with what should happen and when). I have a good couple of friends behind me on this so as payment they become my producers in a way. Here they are:

Liza A.

Arielle BG.

Yuval KB.

Arielle is also my co-writer and the original Ellie.

Since only my friends reviewed I have no reason to do the Review Corner for this chapter so let's just get this ball rolling.

Broken Porcelain Doll

Chapter 5

I quickly ripped her books from my locker, a bit too quick. After I had grabbed my science book everything else in my locker followed the other and fell onto me. It must have been just my luck that my heaviest text book had been the one that landed on my head.

"Need some help," Ellie asked after popping out of seemingly nowhere.

"Yes."

After about half a minute of picking up text books that had to weight 20 pounds each I started scrambling through my backpack for a certain notebook.

"What are you looking for," Ellie asked peering over her shoulder.

"Homework. Uh Ellie?"

"What?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me and some friends?"

"You mean Timmy, Chester and AJ?"

"Yes. Who else would I mean?"

"I don't know, I just meet you a couple days ago."

"Is that a no?"

"No, that's a yes. So there's some very interesting rumours going around."

By this point I and Ellie had started walking towards geography which they had luckily both had.

"Such as?"

"You and Chester, anything going on there?"

"Were friends."

"Anything else?"

"No, not really."

"Not really?"

"He asked me to the dance on Friday."

"AND?"

"I told him I couldn't because I can't. I don't do well with crowds. Were going out for ice-cream instead."

"So you like him then right?"

I stopped immediately and remained frozen for several moments.

"I," I started quietly the image of her father burst out of every corner of my twisted mind, it was really getting hard for me to concentrate. "I don't know.

"Reiquen," I heard Ellie ask from beside me struggling with her books, "Are you okay, it looks like you've just seen a ghost."

"hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine, just a headache."

"Good now anyways I can not wait to actually eat lunch with you and your friends I have never seen Timmy before but AJ is in our geo class right? I wonder what he looks like. Reiquen do you know any boy who is looking for a date to the dance I really want to go but it seems like everyone is taken."

I think it was about now I realized how much people can talk, it was actually kind of annoying.

"AJ and Timmy are free, at least I think so."

"cool but I hear that Timmy likes Trixie. She is so mean I don't know how anyone can like her."

"He likes her but she likes Tad and Chad, or at least that is what I've heard."

"Oh they are in my class. Well enough about Timmy what about AJ isn't he kinda cute?"

"I guess, everyone is cute in there own way."

"oh well I guess I could check them out at lunch," Ellie said confidently before tripping over seemingly nothing and land flat on her face, "great."

"I guess you do that a lot," I asked once again prodding in what was none of my business.

"I'm clumsy if that's what you mean."

"Yes."

Ellie had gotten up and piled her books back into her arms quicker than I had expected, not that it really mattered. We started walking again this time in silence; it as getting close to the bell so most students had found their way to class. It was comforting to know no one was looking. All my ears could hear was gently chattering from kids concentrated on conversations with each other while they scurried to class, and the loud clunking of my leather boots as they hit the floor. We made it to geography class moments later as it was just down the hall form where we started.

I sat down in my assigned seat beside AJ while Elli took the seat a couple seats up. A few minutes later a note was passed back to me saying "see you at lunch!". After I had gotten that note it seemed lunch couldn't come soon enough.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

I walked into the cafeteria 10 minutes late after another incident with my locker. Luckily today most people had been invited to some party up the road so it wasn't a crowded room. I walked to the back where Chester and Timmy were sitting with there backs facing me. As I drew closer the clunking of my boots advised them of my presence. They both turned around and looked at me.

Though Timmy face was a surprise, it looked like some one had smudged a black-purple eye shadow all over his eye socket. It reminded me of my own make-up, though of course I have it own both eyes. Chester had smiled at me when he looked back but I could see he was in a slight pain, it wasn't hard to spot.

"What's wrong," was I could ask.

"Francis got us in the hallway," Timmy replied motioning to his bad eye.

"Didn't you guys try to get away," I asked resisting the urge to touch Timmy's swollen eye. I really did have to try and shake my habit about touching painful and horrid things.

"Tried and failed," Chester answered holding his gut, "Francis got me right in the stomach."

"You lie," a boy screamed form the other side of the table, I hadn't even noticed him when I came over, though I can understand why. Timmy's eye was rather distracting. The boy had tanned skin and light blue eyes, just a little dark than Chester's(I searched fan art to find his eye colour and most of it was blue so I guessed), "Timmy would never run away!"

I ignored him and sat in-between Chester and Timmy, "You're okay right?"

"Yeah," Chester nodded I smiled and looked around for AJ, who had been quiet through the conversation, "Is AJ in the bathroom? I can't find him."

"Francis got to him bad," Timmy told me with a frown, "threw him up ageist the wall a few times then dragged him into the boy's bathroom. We tried to go after him but Francis looked the door, next thing we knew he got taken home.

_Smashed?_

_Mommy screams echoed through our Victorian home. I was to curious to resist and ran down the stairs following the screeches and cries. My Father's voice booming ageist the walls. I poked my head through the door but quickly retracted it when a lamp was smashed near the hinges. The pieces of porcelain spread out like an elaborate puzzle across the floor. _

"Reiquen…hello…you there?"

To tell the truth I really don't know whose voice snapped my out from well I can't really describe what that was. A living dream or maybe sleepless nightmare? It's hard to think about.

I looked around with a droopy look to see what I had missed. Chester, Timmy, and the other boy (apparently named Sanjay) were staring at me with blank expressions.

"s-sorry, I blank out sometimes," I mumbled. I was about to try and clear the air by starting a new conversation but someone else beat me to the finish line.

"Hey Reiquen!"

I turned around to face the short girl, it was Ellie, I should have known when that squeaky voice had piped up.

"Are these the guys you told me about?"

"Yes this is Timmy, Chester and umm, well AJ went home. Guys this is Ellie."

"How do you know Reiquen? She's only been here for four days," Timmy asked

"I met her in the nurse's office; I fall some many times I practically live there."

"I knew you looked familiar," Timmy announced suddenly, "You're the girl who always falling in the hallways!"

"Yeah," Chester agreed taking the attention off of his stomach for once that lunch, "wait, what were you doing in the nurses office, did one of the popular girls get to you already Reiquen?"

"Oh no, I just- well I don't want to talk about it."

"She was helping me," Ellie interrupted putting her hand steadily on my shoulder and giving a good squeeze of assurance.

I nodded not quite understanding what had just happened but it was best to leave it alone.

"But that's a good thing, why would you not want to talk about it," Timmy asked with a weird look on his face, almost like he wanted to check if I had a fever. Did I really sound that jumbled up?

"I don't like talking…much," I answered with my head down trying to hide my eyes when Ellie had sat down beside me and tried to look me in the eyes.

"So," Ellie said trying to take away the gloom at the table, "who's going to the dance?"

Unfortunately see just darkened the cloud above our heads.

"I'm not," Chester piped followed by a nod form Timmy.

"Same as Chester for me," The chestnut confessed.

"I can't," I replied looking up through my thick bangs.

"Why not? Why aren't any of you coming," Ellie asked pouting.

"I just don't feel like it I guess," Chester responded shrugging.

"I don't do well in crowds," I admitted playing around with the buttons on my shirt nervously.

"And you Timmy," pried Ellie mischievously.

"I can't get a date."

" Same here! I just don't want to look like a dork and sneak in with out a date just to dance alone."

"But you are a dork," I told her with my normal blank expression.

"I am not," She playfully shrieked poking hard in the shoulder.

"So has Chester here asked you out yet Reiquen," Timmy asked with a large smirk glued to his face.

"He did what? Did he really," Timmy asked with a large grin.

I looked up at the blood red faced blonde and back to Ellie and Timmy both staring at me with large eyes.

In hopes of ending the madness going on in their faces I nodded with a light headed feeling. I swear I could have fainted right then and there but of course the one time I wanted to faint I didn't.

"When's the date?"

"It's not a date," I stuttered keeping my face down and my hands grasping the edge of the bench I was sitting on, "my father would be displeased if I would…would…"

I looked up at the nearest person Ellie; she blinked a few times before a small trail of blood began to leak from her eye socket. I reached up and touched the stream but Ellie jerked back before I could. Soon the red liquid began to pour from her other eye and then from every crevasse on her body. I quickly dashed from the room after telling everyone I need to visit to bathroom for a second.

I practically tripped into the stall by the time I had made it and pulled out a switchblade from under my skirt. I propped my leg on top of the toilets rim and leaned ageist the wall of the stall as I slid the metal blade across my flesh. The pain was my sigh of relief, as it cut through the layers of skin and a small creek of blood ran from my thing down my leg that's when I felt the rush. That serge of energy, that blast of something that made my knees practically collapse beneath me. Some kind of noise escaped my lips, it had been held back so long it just forced its way out. I can't ever describe the sensations properly.

"Reiquen are you in here?"

Crap, Ellie had followed me into the bathroom. I froze up knife in hand and with one leg up on the toilet.

I was in deep shit now.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Okay I'm ending this chapter a bit early because I'm getting kicked off the computer again x3. so sorry Arielle your going to have to wait for part 2 for a while, ill try and get it up sooner than later.


	6. Sensations Part 2

Okay I'm back with part two after a month cause my mom talked me into going away to camp…and let me assure you I am not a camping person.

Once again only a friends from the outside world, actually my co-writer reviewed so no review corner. On with part two! And as an experiment this chapter wont be in Reiquens POV.

Broken Porcelain Doll

Chapter 5 Part 2

"_Reiquen are you in here?"_

_Crap, Ellie had followed me into the bathroom. I froze up knife in hand and with one leg up on the toilet._

_I was in deep shit now._

In a blind fury of surprise and discomfiture, Reiquen's hands fumbled with the hem of her cotton skirt. With every mental breath she sighed glad that almost every garment she owned was just as black as a raven's feather. Unfortunately as she scrambled to wipe the blood clean from her thigh her busy fingers forgot about her blade for a mere second and that second…just that one second was enough for the switchblade to fall through her slender fingers and clash with the concrete ground below.

She had dropped her blade's before with the sound this on caused at the gleaming metal collided straight into the ground it wasn't possible. The metallic ring from the warm comforting blade hitting the cold concrete seemed to slow time for the seconds it took Ellie to register was had just dropped in the stall and slid just by her feet.

Ellie bend down curiously, obviously not knowing what it had done to the cat, and pick it up in the palm of her hand. She subconsciously flipped her hair back as she stared hypnotically at the knife, an expression of shear horror tainting her freckled cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak but for the first few moments only small garbled sentences came out if any at all. Finally she managed out a sentence that made just enough sense for Reiquen to answer.

"Reiquen..w-what's ju-…where on earth, I mean just p-please just tell m-me your n-not doing what i-i-I think your d-doing."

Reiquen leaned up ageist the locked door of the stall and just breathed for a while. Ellie's word boomed through her head like the echo in an empty lot. Her spidery lashes locked together in silence as Reiquen went over what just happened in her head. It was all just a foggy blur now, what seemed to last forever now seemed as if the moments had flown by hours ago. All that remained were hazy images and missing pieces.

"I found it," she lied in that hoarse soft voice Ellie knew her for, "by the toilet."

"Reiquen this has blood on it! Tell me the truth!"

"Yes," The girl lied again only this time it was more of a whimper than her signature softness.

"You're sure," The brunette pried sympathetically.

"Ofcourse."

Ellie let out a long breath that closely resembled a sigh but way too harsh and pushed to be considered one. Reiquen opened her eyes for the first time since she had closed them before but kept them half lidded.

"I'm gonna go now, I meet you back in the cafeteria."

All Reiquen could muster was an inaudible nod, though Ellie took the silence as an okay to leave. She left the stall soon after Ellie left and she was certain no one would enter the room. She was surprised to see her blade sitting all his lonesome smiling at her from its place on the sink.

She walked up and slowly traces the sparkling metal with her fingers. She picked it up by the hilt and washed off the caked on blood from the edge, then slid it into the holder hidden under her skirt where she had kept it before.

Nice and safe…my only saviour.

And with that she pushed open the heavy door and gently and slowly walked down the seemly endless hallway back to the cafeteria.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"So Timmy," Chester rather loudly said startling Timmy into reacting to his words and sending a glare over to Sanjay so that they could talk it private. It wasn't like he had anything ageist Sanjay but his crush on Timmy had always been fairly obvious for a while now and there was no reason that he should get his feelings hurt by the conversation he was starting.

"What do you think of Ellie," Chester continued with a quirky hand gesture and mischievous smile.

"She and Reiquen seem to get along pretty well," Timmy noted picking at the food on his tray.

"I mean what do you THINK of her," he rephrased and ended with a cocked eyebrow.

Timmy turned a dark shade of crimson as his face flush, "Well she cute I guess but she's no Trixie."

Timmy pointed his pink spoon at Chester for emphasise on the "not Trixie" part of his sentence. Chester rolled his eyes and pushed the spoon away from his face in pure annoyance.

"Timmy, AJ has said it himself, and he's the smarted kid in the district so it must mean something when I say 'Trixie doesn't like you, and even if she did what you think she'd prefer…hanging out in a room with your goldfish, or yachts' and other perks money brings you.'"

Timmy slouched over in his seat staring at the rotting food in front of him.

"Your probably right," He reluctantly said with a beyond miserable tone, "But did you really have to be so harsh?"

"There was no other way to get through to you dude. And beside's I think Ellie might like you a little."

"I don't think she's really my type."

"How?"

"She's really short and so peppy, and her voice its…squeaky."

"Aren't you nice."

"I'm just saying!"

"I think your over reating, sure shes a bit short and her voice can be a little squeaky but shes a whole lot more caring than Trixie."

"Shes too nice dude, she doesn't give Reiquen much space really."

"I bet she doesn't mind as much as you think it does."

"I don't think Reiquen wants someone hovering over her all day at school."

"I don't mind," a voice said from behind the brunette, "Ellie is a great help."

"Reiquen," Chester practically announced, resisting the urge to smile like an idiot from ear to ear. His stomach didn't hurt anymore so his welcome was a bit more gleeful this time around, "wait…where's Ellie?"

Reiquen bit her lip and quickly scanned the cafeteria for her but all she could find were late eaters who hadn't been invited to Tad and Chad's lunch party today.

"I thought she came back here," Reiquen mumbled pulling on her skirt and belt so that her knife was securely hidden before she sat down beside Chester.

"She ran after you and that's it," Timmy explained.

"I went to the bathroom, and she said she'd meet me back here."

"Something probably just came up," Chester added in, "There's always lunch tomorrow."

"The dance is tomorrow and she's on the decorating committee."

"Then I guess Timmy will see her later that night," Chester told Reiquen slyly watching Timmy's face for a reaction, and man did he get one. Timmy must have been as red as a ripe tomato. But before Timmy could explain that he wasn't going to ask the freckled face, short, peppy, falling prone, squeaky-voiced girl out the bell decided interrupt him before he could even remotely start that sentence.

"C'mon Timmy we have math," Chester glumly stated leaving his empty tray on the table where they were sitting while everyone else followed suit.

"See you Reiquen," Chester called while he continued to pull Timmy out the door.

She waved before turning around and walking towards the office. Chester stopped suddenly and watched the strange girl walk away, the motion of her hips captivating him from reality. Once she left his sight he returned his attention to Timmy.

"What the heck was that dude," Timmy asked still being held firlmy by the ear by of course Chester.

"What was what?"

"You were gawking at her man! Seriously you need to get laid."

"Oh like you would know, now c'mon were going to be late for math."

"BUT WE HAVE MATH WITH CROCKER!!!"

0x0x0x0x0x0

Kind of a short chapter but hey it was technically supposed to be the other half of chapter 5 so its allowed to be on the shorter side.

Please review, I really do want some feed back.


	7. Shopping

Kk I'm trying to get a lot of chapters in before my co-writers moves to London, which is at the complete other side of the world for me, cause I'm well American. So Arielle this is for you and your chocolate "balloon".

Oh and I'm going back to writing in Reiquen's POV.

Broken Porcelain Doll

Chapter 6

I hate gym, I really hate gym. I am not an athletic person; I do not find any sport amusing, nor enjoyable at the least. Further more I still cannot understand why the popular girls strut in their lacy lingerie around the change room flaunting the fact that they happen to be what is considered "sexy".

I myself happen to be larger than average in the bust, personally I cant stand it, it's not attractive in my eyes. Ellie is also quite large, but she well she is okay with it. I hide in the corner and change to hide my body, flustered and embarrassed by how the women in my class can act while Ellie hides in the bathroom as she changes.

Gym class has one good high point. It's the one class where Trixie actually shuts-up and people forget her title in the school. Why? Just because Trixie was practically flat. While her pack goes about giggling and rubbing their chests with body glitter to attract any male eyes around the school, Trixie merely ignores them and fills her bra with two gel filled packs. I think Ellie called them helpers, but I couldn't say if that's what they are actually called but either way I could see the embarrassment in the ebony-haired beauty's eyes.

Even so I don't feel sorry for her. I don't think Ellie does either because once Trixie leaves that change room and prances over to Chad and Tad's sides, she is Queen once more.

That in itself is a sickening thought to me, Ellie, and any other girl under her reign who would rather not be there at all.

I walked out from the change room long before anyone else, the disgust that I endure every time I enter that wood room had taught me if anything to change quickly.

"Guess who," a voice rang as grabby hands covered my eyes.

"I know it's you Ellie," I said bluntly as I pried her hands off my face, "Who else you defy my personal space in such a manor."

"I donno," she spoke with a naughty tone clinging to her voice, "Chester?"

I sighed, "Ellie I can't go out with Chester."

"But you do like him?"

"I can't answer that. Beside's I just wanted to make sure, you know what happened earlier at lunch…I mean."

"Oh that? Its fine! I totally believe you plus I'm pretty sure it was one of the deranged popular girls who left it there! The one that did was probably trying some unorthodox diet or whatever."

"So were good?"

"Were great! Now back to you and Chester-"

"Ellie!"

"No you're going to like this! When I was in the bathroom changing I over heard about a party at Tad and Chad's, it's on the same night as the dance!"

"So?"

"So there aren't going to be any crowds! Everyone that isn't a complete loser in there eyes is going, no offence but that only leaves you me and couple other people! That way you and Chester can go without what ever happens to you happening and I can go with Timmy and be myself at a dance for once!"

"Timmy asked you?"

"Yeah but were only going as friends! And I already told Timmy and AJ about the party so that's covered! And…wait you are going to come aren't you?"

"Well…I…I…. okay just as long as you're right about this party thing."

"Oh I Know I am but do you have a dress?

"Of course I do, I just wore one a couple days ago-"

"No, no, no! I mean a real dress! The dance is a formal welcome back to school dance, dress wear only!"

I starred at Ellie for a few moments then shook my head truthfully. I never found the use for anything fancy, the only thing I wear that is even remotely formal just happens to be a white silk corset trimmed with black lace on the edges and across the latches.

"you know what this means," she said practically forcing herself not to leap into the air out of shear joy, "SHOPPING TRIP!"

Then predictably she took a step and slipped landing butt first onto the wooden floor of the gym.

0x0x0x0x0x

"So do you want to go together," Chester asked me for what I now realize was the second time.

I bit my bottom lip for a moment contemplating. It was after all just a bunch of kids talking and dancing to music. Nothing was going to happen…at least I don't think anything could happen. The only problem I had was quickly found when I looked up at his blue eyes, my stomach twisted into an unfamiliar shape and I could feel the heat rising between my legs as if some one had lit a slimy fire in my silky garment.

"Yes," I let out in more of a gurgle trying to keep the knots in my stomach at bay, "no crowds… it sounds fun."

"Well that's great then I guess I pick you up at 7 tomorrow then, I'll umm… I'll call you," he stuttered out stepping backwards so he would be late for class but not before tilting my face up to look at him and planting a dry kiss upon my cheek. Then he ran off for class leaving me rather flustered, red, and above all…_wet_.

0x0x0x0x0xx0x

I stood in the shop with Ellie by my side, actually I was more slumping. She dragged me into a shop full of such girly items I wouldn't know how to use. Each dress was either short and tight, or strapless and frilly.

"This is uncomfortable," I mumbled twiddling a piece of hair in-between my fingers.

"Oh but you would look so nice in white!"

"I would look even better in black, please the place where I shop is just up the isle, and they have formal dresses!"

"Fine, after all I already have my dress so I guess checking out that store couldn't hurt."

I lead her to the store better known in Dimmsdale as "Virus". Ellie starred in awe at the amount of black contained in the store as well as boots, collars, spiked accessories and corsets of all types. I lead her to the back wear they kept the formal wear. As uncomfortable as she was in Virus Ellie managed to keep her cool and sent me into the change rooms to try on the gowns she picked. I may have hated her idea of fashion but she did know what liked the most after I sent her in the right direction.

The third dress she passed to me was the one she and I liked the most. It was black and strapless with a corset sewn into the back. Underneath it had a built in crinoline along with a lacy edge along the bottom and small silky buttons all up the back above the small corset.

"Wow, you do look better in black than in white! That's the dress now can we go before this store scares me into crapping my pants," she said hurriedly as she pushed me back into the change room to change back into my regular clothes.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

As Ellie and I stood waiting for a bus to come along so that I could get home and check up on 'everyone' she asked me something rather while it wasn't something I was really interested in.

"Can you walk in heels?"

"Yes," I answered, "I have a pair of Mary Jane stilettos to wear with the dress, and mesh tights too. So please don't make me go shoe shopping."

"No its fine, I was just wondering if you- wait… mesh tights?"

"They are rather nice looking with the shoes," I said quickly just trying to get her to forget about the one thing in the sentence she didn't like the sound of, "I do have a cobweb print one too if that one would work better."

"Oh no, no mesh…mesh is f-fine! Did you talk to Chester?"

"Yeah were going to together, I mean it is just a dance right?"

"Oohh you're going on a date!"

"A d-date! No it's just-"

"Rule number 3 of the girl code! Every date is official whether the boy knows it, or in this case you know it or not!"

"Oh," was all I could come up with at the time, when Ellie brought up this so called "girl code" there was no arguing with her. To her this code was as real and enforceable as the law.

I couldn't care less the only thing on my mind was a certain blonde with freckles and braces who had happened to have well kissed me earlier. I was getting dizzy just thinking about it as the spot where his lips had touched me started to tingle.

"What are you thinking about," Ellie pried poking me in the shoulder.

"Nothing…just the kiss," I mumbled without thinking.

…

Oh shit don't tell me I just said that.

I looked over at her face which was bright with pride.

…

Oh I did.

"It was only on the cheek," I explained biting my bottom lip and keeping my head down once more.

"Don't feel bad that's great!"

"I don't feel bad."

I'm just scared as hell.

0x0x0x0x

And yeah that's chapter 6, I hope it was okay, this one seemed a bit lengthy but I wanted to get in some friend ship scenes so people could see Reiquen and Ellie's friend ship fro what it was and how its developed from that scene in the nurses office. And if any of you guys think its too soon for Reiquen and Chester I don't know Chester seems like a kid who would like someone quickly and Reiquen its her first crush so she is very unsure of everything. Please review, I really like critique, this story means a lot to me and my co-writer but we really need reviews and criticism in order to keep the ideas flowing. So with that said I bid you departure!


	8. Preperation

Yeah I'm writing yet another chapter to this story. I know not many people like it since it never gets any reviews from people that well aren't my co-writer or best friends. I just could really use the criticism, and support. I was never one for those I need five reviews to update, I'm going to keep updating I just, if I have a single person reading this other than Arielle and Yivvy, it would be nice if you spoke up once or twice.

Broken Porcelain Doll

Chapter 7

I don't know why the school day seemed to fly by the day of the "non-crowded" dance but some how it felt like as if the moment I got off the bus was mere seconds before I climbed back on the yellow vehicle. I got off at an earlier stop with Ellie whom had convinced me to let her help me get ready. Originally I was just going to get dressed at around 6 and just reapply my eye shadow. Ellie on the other hand was completely ageist my idea of readiness.

She dragged me down the streets carrying both of our clothes and accessories in one hand, and she did look rather happier than normal. Roughly she pulled me into an apartment building on the corner across from the stop.

Since Ellie was on the first floor she continued to haul me down the aisle to her apartment. I swear if she had pulled nay harder she would have dislocated my arm, and oh boy that would have been fun!

"Okay," she said finally pushing me into her apartment, "I called Timmy and told him you'd be here and to give the message to Chester. My parents are gone for the week on business which means no interruptions AND I'm going to do your hair and make-up. No buts."

Then before I could object once more as I had been doing the entire way home she pushed me into her parent's room and told me to get dressed. I placed the bag down onto the carpet floor and removed my backpack. Quickly I removed Lila from my bag; one of my more formal dolls who I felt would have been good company considering the circumstances.

I pulled out my dress from its paper sheath and showed it too her, even if my dolls could never answer, the contact I made with them was realizing at the least.

" quis operor vos reputo/ _what do you think_ ," I asked her knowing that Ellie was in the other room, as long as I kept to Latin I could just pull it off that I was talking to myself and not Lila.

"Ellie volo efficio meus saeta quod planto - sursum should EGO permissum suus? Is est valde bonus procul is scilicet tamen ego iustus spes is doesn't utor labrum gloss vel niteo vel quisquam alius ut sets obex inter nostrum sapor/ _Ellie wants to do my hair and make-up, should I let her? She is very good at it no doubt but I just hope she doesn't use lip gloss or glitter or anything else that sets the barrier between our tastes,_" I say out loud while removing my school clothing and bra. I placed them down on the bed beside Lila and looked at the little figurine of porcelain.

"EGO haven't exertus neco myself parumper pauci dies iam/ _I haven't tried to kill myself for a few days now_," I confessed looking at her from underneath my veil of bangs. I reached out and touched a lock of her black hair and then ran my fingers down her gown of silk, "EGO quoque amo vestri vestio alot praeter mei/ _I also like your dress a lot more than mine._"

I sighed and reluctantly pulled on my tights and put on my only strapless bra. I walked over to wear my dress sitting beside Lila and with gentle fingers I picked up. Holding the fabric between my fingers I took a deep breath and slipped into it.

Like last time it fit my body snugly but the crinoline was like last time scratchy. I had hoped the mesh tight would take that away even just a little.

"Reiquen are you ready," I heard Ellie yell from the bathroom down the hall.

"Yes," I answered quickly before taking Lila into my hand and placing her into my bag, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Reiquen, you've been in there for almost an hour now!"

An hour?

Had time really passed that fast? Either way I stuffed my school clothes into the garment bag where my dress used to reside and left it by my back pack. I quickly adjusted my dress and quickly fumbled around with the heels. I never would have guessed that putting shoes on and walking out the door would be so hard, it wasn't very hard with my boots to say the least but I guess that's the difference between boots with chunky pumps and a stiletto heel.

I walked down the carpeted hallway with ease; I was quite used to tall heels. Ellie poked her head out of the bathroom. She had light make-up on her eyes, a kind of musky tan; it looked quite nice with her freckles. Her lips were also painted in the same colour as her dress. They looked as if they had been stained red, but it did look really nice on her.

Her hair was down and the top layer was pulled back in a bun, with a decorative tie.

I saw her glace at my hair and current make-up which had faded from its original look when I applied it this morning. She shook her head playfully and stepped out form the bathroom. Her dress was tight and went down to her ankles, each side had slits up to her knees and it was also decorated with small clear beads across her torso. It also had spaghetti straps and a small bit of lace accentuating the beads.

I smiled shyly at her knowing she definitely came out to drag me into the bathroom and fix everything she didn't approve of, mainly my hair, make-up and maybe even shine my shoes. They were rather dusty and in need of a good shine.

"C'mon you, lets get you fixed up," She said rolling her eyes and taking by the arm as she pulled me into her bathroom.

…

Told you.

She forced me to sit down on the toilet seat while she collected the beauty products she had put aside for me. She pulled a stool from beside the bathtub over and sat on it so she could she eye to eye with me…sort of; I ended up having to crunch over for her to see my face properly.

She pushed my bangs out from my eyes and looked straight into them, "Were going to have to put your hair back, you have really pretty eyes, I've never seen such a deep blue before."

"Ummm…thank-you," I gulped, "But must we? I really like having my bangs in my eyes."

"No tonight, were showing you off."

Showing me off, that was the last thing I wanted her to say. Unfortunately she said it, and I don't bother arguing with her anymore. I don't want to have to deal with the girl code again.

And so Ellie started…

0x0x0x0x0x0x

"I look stupid."

Chester stood in front of Timmy's new full length mirror, seriously what can't Timmy find on the internet?

"No you don't," Timmy insisted loosing his tie so it looked for casual than crazy formal.

Chester looked at himself again. He was dressed in his father's old dress clothes, simply a cotton button up, a black vest, and black slacks to match. He didn't have any proper shoes so he just had to make do with a pair of Timmy's black leather slip ons.

Yet another item he had bought off the internet.

Timmy went and stood beside the taller blonde boy. He once again went to adjusting his tie until he found it pristinely loose. He also undid the first two buttons of his black button down.

The brunette snickered, "Man we look good right now."

"Dude, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to make yourself look presentable for Ellie, since Trixie isn't going to be there," Chester smirked as he saw Timmy's face drop.

"I just want to look like I'm following the dress code tonight."

"Like you've ever cared about the dress code."

Timmy sighed and looked straight up at Chester, "I don't like her."

"Sure dude."

"I don't."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm saving my self for Trixie!"

"Now whose the one that needs to get laid?"

0x0x0x0x0x

And that's chapter 7

And please R&R


	9. The Dance

Omg I got 4 reviews from people who've never reviewed before…YOU GUYS HAVE MADE ME THE HAPPIEST LITTLE WRITER IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!!! My Co Writer is really happy too! Even more so about the fact Ellie and Reiquen both have supporters!!

And out of my happiness I'm finally going to write the chapter with the dance! Trust me it was originally going to be chapter 6 but I obviously put it off a lot…

REVIEW CORNER! (for once I can actually do it!)

Matthew: Horray!! You have no idea how happy your comment made me! I hope you like the chapter!...but whose them? XD

Malissa:Yay!! AN Ellie Fan, very nice to meet you! :3 don't worry bout Timmy, just wait and read!

KANON: YAY! Ellie!

Ryan: im happy you think so, but I wouldn't count on the ExR stuff, my co-writer isn't into the idea so much, (she loves Ellie x Timmy too much XD)

Well here we go

Broken Porcelain Doll

Chapter 8

The dance started at 8, and it was now 7:30. While Ellie nervously twiddled her fingers in her lap, I just kept flipping through the channels on her flat screen. I was never one for TV, but if the situation was dull enough and it was provided I would give it a chance. Turning off the TV I looked up at Ellie when a mirror behind her head attracted my immediate attention.

Was that really me I was staring at?

I walked up to the mirror and looked right into its reflecting glass. I touched my face gently in disbelief. My first instinct was to pinch myself to see if all this was a dream but at the risk of looking weirder than I already am, I held myself back.

Ellie certainly did keep to my tastes when it came to my make-up, shadow-y grey eye shadow and a thick outline of black that really made the blue in my eyes stand out more. She painted my lips in a clear gloss, I frowned. I really hated lip gloss; it was so sticky and wore away so fast. It was just a big hassle to me…but Ellie insisted it would bring out the natural pink in my lips and cheeks or something along those lines.

Unfortunately Ellie did go through with pinning my hair back with a small amount of bobby-pins, combined with the fact she also straighten and brushed my hair hundreds of times, I really couldn't recognize myself. If it weren't for my many colours of hair I definitely would have though it was a trick mirror.

I walked back to Ellie's couch and slumped myself down on it, upset over what Ellie had down to my hair. I loved it so much down, and messy and absolutely unmanageable.

"What are you so glum about," Ellie asked me when she noticed I had made my way back to the couch.

I pointed up to my hair, "I miss my bangs covering my eyes, and the feel of my messy hair. Did you really have to straighten it? Now it's so long."

"I know! After I saw how long your hair really is I had to do it, you look wonderful!"

"But I prefer it knotted and just below my shoulders."

"But this is a special occasion!"

"It's a dance, I find it quite ordinary rather than special," I insisted.

Ellie glared at me and before I could even tell her that glares don't work on me, the phone rang. She pounced of the couch and quickly fumbled around with the receiver, much too jittery to do anything but miss the talk button.

I walked up behind her took the phone from her and pressed it for her before returning the electrical device into her care.

Ellie thanked me quickly and within the milliseconds after she had the phone up to her ear and greeted the caller.

"Hey Ellie, its Timmy. Were here, just outside in the green taxi okay."

"Gotcha! We'll be right down!"

Ellie swiftly placed the phone back and quickly passed a trench coat over to me.

"It's supposed it get kind of cold tonight, it's just in case, I'm going to wear one as well," She explained as she pulled on one herself.

I immediately followed suit and buttoned up my tan coat, I didn't bother with the belt, after all the school was only a 30 minute drive and I'd be in a car for the majority of it. Ellie opened the door and gestured for me to go first, I smirked and picked up a familiar leather item and pushed into her free hand playfully. Some how I just knew she'd forget something, I just couldn't believe it was her purse. She carried that thing around everywhere!

As she closed the door (purse in hand) I saw her lose her footing, she let out an extremely high pitched shriek as she went down. Luckily enough I was used to her falling and caught her before she hit the ground. Otherwise she would have a rather soar bum for the dance due to the fact her hallways don't have the softest carpets.

"That hurt," I mumbled.

"You mean my scream." she asked as I re set her on the ground hoping she would spontaneously fall again.

"Yes. C'mon lets go, Timmy's waiting."

"Ahh! You mean Chester's waiting! You two are the only one's actually going on a date here."

"A small technicality isn't there something in that stupid girl code you keep insisting is real."

I pressed the button for the elevator as she pondered. Then out of no where she screeched once more…right in my ear. How on earth has this little shrieked not gotten a law suit for disturbing the peace?

"Your right! Every date is official even if the boy doesn't know it! Damn Reiquen I think I'm rubbing off a little on you!"

"Well that's a kind of scary thought."

The elevator came moments later and stopped with a loud thud once it reached our floor. When it opened it was 2 inches higher up than it was supposed to be but I swatted the fact off and climbed in. Ellie followed close behind with a giddy bounce in her step, I snickered. She was so excited; Timmy was going to have on hell of a time keeping her from bouncing off the walls.

Yet as the elevator reached its final destination something in me just punched me in my gut. This unusual feeling wasn't…bad, more unnerving and I wasn't exactly accustom to this feeling every time I met up with Chester, but it had been happening. My stomach felt as it were swollen and bloated but every time I looked down it seemed to be normal, but the most noticeable was that sticky substance that had a tendency to appear along with a rising temperature between my legs. And there was a smell along with it, sour and bitter and so strong to me but no one else seemed to notice it but me. It was petrifying to walk around with…what would my father have said?

Ellie grabbed my hand and jerked my out of the elevator, silently scolding me for what she obviously thought was me getting…cold feet. Who ever thought of that expression had seriously poor skills in writing but that's off the point either way Ellie and I continued out the door of the apartment. The wind was quite forceful, I silently hoped my hair would come undone and at least left my bangs fall down. Alas lady luck was not on my side, yet another point written badly.

I heard the faint clicking of my heels underneath the booming blows of the wind, could here Ellie's too but she had a much lighter step than I. We quickly made our way in the green taxi. The driver turned and greeted us with a smile, she had pink eyes and pink hair the exact same tone. She was dressed simply in a yellow t-shirt and black slacks. In the back was also a car seat with a baby strapped in tight. He had bright purple hair, even though there was not much of it, and same colour eyes. His face bore resemblances to the woman in the front seat, so I concluded she was the mother and unable to find a good babysitter.

Timmy sat in the seat beside her, Chester in the bucket seat between them and Ellie and me in the back beside the baby. Timmy was dressed nice and casual with make-up covering what remained of the bruise that lingerie on his eye socket. He even still wore his hat. Chester's clothes were a bit classier, obviously worn in and a hand-me-down but he still seemed to take it a bit more seriously that Timmy. Of course none of them compared to Ellie's devotion to the idea of formal but I preferred their idea's by far.

"Hey girls! You ready for a par-tay," Timmy asked enthusiastically as the cabby started to drive, in a manor that I am very much not accustom to.

"You bet," Ellie shrieked grabbing on to me as the cabby turned suddenly narrowly missing a cat and a few pedestrians.

I grabbed on to the handle on the ceiling of the car instinctively as it swerved around signs, trees, and practically everything that wasn't located on the road. I could see everyone but Timmy tense up in there seats. Ellie was grabbing on too me furiously, while Chester kept his hands firmly closed around the edge of the bucket seat.

Luckily even though the cabby hit several things on the way to the school we arrived in record time due to the fact she obviously had never heard that speeding is illegal. Ellie leapt from the car almost immediately after I rushed out myself. The ride from hell had left me car sick and I don't think I'd be getting in cab any time soon.

I felt a lot better once I had exit from the green vehicle but I still felt very topsy-turvy so to speak. Chester and Ellie had simultaneous symptoms but what really boggled my brain was the fact Timmy seemed unfazed.

The three of us stared at the brunette who merely straightened his tie a little before answering, "She's my god mother, after so many rides I kind of became used to it."

We all nodded in agreement and slowly found that the nausea had died down enough to walk without stumbling. I slowly stood up straight raising my arms above my head and stretching out my spine.

When I finished I looked over beside me to find that only Chester and I remained outside, "Hey."

"Hey," he whispered back.

"You look nice," I said with my head down, the unusual feeling taking hold of my body.

"So do you, I didn't know your hair was so long."

"I hate it; Ellie did it and refused to let me take it out."

"Then you don't like it?"

I shook my head tugging on a lock in frustration, "I can't recognize myself."

He smiled shyly and I felt his finger graze the top of my head. I jerked up and astonishment and confusion.

"Hold still," he mumbled as he skilfully plucked the bobby pins out form my hair. I felt my face heat up as every tug sent a jolt through my body. Finally the jolts stopped and he dropped the bobby pins into my hand, my bangs loosely falling in front of my face. I grinned and dropped the bobby pins to the ground no longer needing them, not that I needed them in the first place. He smiled back with a large grin.

I ruffled my hair up a bit but I knew the only way to get my wavy messy hair back was too shower when I got home. Chester raised his arm to me and I took it gladly, he lead us inside slowly, holding the door open for me like a true gentleman, but along the way always asking silly questions like how I can walk in my heels properly.

With no proper answer all I could do was smile at him and hope that the smile would suffice.

It did.

Once we got inside I took of my trench coat and hung it up on one of the racks brought out for the dance. I heard Chester gulp so I instinctively turned around to look at him and found his eyes wandering up and down my body. Everywhere from my stiletto's to my now messy hair. I felt the blood rush to my face and my body heat up more than before.

"You really do look nice," he told me looking down at his face once he realized I had turned around.

"Thank-you."

The gym was decorated to the core with cheesy decorations accenting the fact it was autumn outside. There was a small disco ball at the top and many reflecting lights flying everywhere. The buffet table was filled to the brim with junk and pop, I spotted a couple kids around the punch bowl.

I guess Ellie was right, only the under dogs showed up. I spotted Elmer dancing with a girl who seemed to be frowning at Ellie (who was sitting with Timmy on the bleachers). She had on a simple purple and black slip-like dress with buttons done the back. She had large glasses with blue lens and her long black hair was tied back in a simple bun.

She scowled at Ellie from where she continued to dance with Elmer. I guessed it must have been Tootie, the girl who had been crushing on Timmy since he was 10. By the looks of it she was very pretty but it also looked like she went to the dance with Elmer to spy on Timmy.

If only she knew that Ellie and Timmy weren't on a date at all. I saw Sanjay in the back with a random kid from the library club he had brought along as his date; he also came to spy on Timmy from the similar looks he was giving the brunette.

Wow even if Timmy was an underdog and very unpopular he definitely had quite the fan club.

I heard Ellie shriek from the bleachers when we fished coming in through the heavy doors.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?"

I shrugged,"I like it this way."

Ellie fumed but quickly regained her composure realizing she was attracting the wrong type of attention from Timmy. We walked over to the two brunettes, and sat beside them watching closely as Chester and I seemed to be the only one noticing Timmy's entourage and pointing each one out silently. I picked at my skirt nervously, the knots and twists in my stomach not going away. In fact it seemed the longer I sat beside the tall blonde the tighter they seemed to get. And that heat between my legs was back, along with a rather interesting bitter smell. I sat with my legs closed tight together hoping he wouldn't get a whiff of whatever the odour seemed to be.

The music at the dance was terrible, Ellie and Timmy seemed to be fine with it as they danced across the tile floor, but I couldn't understand why. New music was horrifying enough to make my ears bleed, the off beats and atrocious raps that didn't rhyme. Next time Ellie drags me to one of these fiascos's I'm making sure I know what's on the menu for music.

Chester didn't seem to like it much either, I wondered if he would be more interested in the music I often listened too. I mentally shook my head, not many people find the music I listen to enjoyable in Dimmsdale. Hard and punk rock just wasn't the style here I guess.

I sighed as the newest single from Chip Skylark started to play. Once again, not something I was really interested in.

"Don't like Chip Skylark huh," Chester asked me suddenly in the middle of what I presumed to be the chorus.

"Not really, he's okay. I just don't like the style all too much. You?"

"I used to really like his music, and then I found some of my dads really old records from the glory days."

"Wait don't tell me your and oldies fan."

"Guilty as charged."

I chuckled, who would have taken Chester to be a golden era music fan.

Ellie and Timmy came running up beside us onto the bleachers. Ellie's face was beet red from over exhaustion from too much dancing and both of them seemed to be out of breath from laughter.

"Why aren't you guys dancing," Ellie asked in front of us between heavy pants.

"Music," we groaned simultaneously before a few more chuckles returning from our previous conversation.

"Chester has a thing for oldies," Timmy said to Ellie still laughing and completely out of breath. Chester just nodded in return while I continue to hoarsely chuckle.

"Well I know the DJ if you two can decide on a song I can get him to play it," she told them finally regaining her long lost breath.

"Do you know Linkin Park or Thousand Foot Krutch," I asked the blonde shyly.

He nodded, "Just a little really. They have this song I could go for but I can't remember what it's called."

"I could go for 'Somewhere I Belong' if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

I smiled to myself and nodded to Ellie, "'Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin Park please."

Ellie winked, "Coming right up. Any other requests?"

"'Hungry Eyes' by Eric Carmen," Chester blurted out, "If you can find it."

"Knowing Eddie I don't think its going to be a problem."

"Eddie is the DJ," Timmy asked adjusting his tie for the thousandth time that night.

"Yup! And would you stop fiddling with your tie its getting annoying," Ellie insisted as she bopped off toward the DJ station with Timmy following close behind STILL fiddling with the piece of silk.

Moments after the song that had last been playing ended I heard the familiar ring of my favourite Linkin Park song.

"May I have this dance," Chester asked in a joking tone while holding his hand out to me. I took it gladly and soon we found ourselves walking down to the dance floor; hand in hand.

I don't know how we managed, but we did. We were slow dancing to punk rock. It was strange, while to me the music seemed to flow with us as our bodies swayed to every beat. I think that was the first time I really appreciated Chester's height. I leaned into his chest, my face buried in his lapels, and I could feel his chin on the top of my head. It was strangely nice.

I felt him chuckle as we continued to slowly move to the rhythm. His chin bopping on my head lightly.

"This is weird," I admitted to him, though my words were muffled by his musky clothing.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

I frowned slightly when the song ended, thinking for a moment that the DJ would go back to the horrid music from before.

"Yes, its time for my song," I heard Chester mumbled to himself with a hint of joy hang over his already muffled voice.

I smiled when I remembered that Chester too had requested a song. Another moment of music that wasn't killing my brain cells, I could tell it was going to be nice. Chester's song was a bit more danceable than mine, with a good beat and lively instruments and lyrics. Ellie and Timmy danced righted up to us, failing to imitate the dance moves from some movie they had seen with old school dancing. I smiled at them, Chester did too.

"So you guys having fun," Timmy asked stopping his hand motions for a minutes to fumble around with his tie once again. I could see the frustration on Ellie's face. That garment was getting more attention than she was, and I knew Ellie liked her attention.

I let go off Chester for a moment and took the tie from Timmy's hands, swiftly untying it and slipping out from around his neck.

I handed the garment to the freckled boy that I had previously been dancing with. He graciously took it from my hands and stuffed it into the pocket of his father's slacks. The brunette stood stunned for a few moments while Ellie just tried her best to hold back her giggles.

Chester playfully waved good-bye to his best friend before taking my hand and with a warm tug pulled me back into the position we were before. We started to dance again, this time faster and this time ignoring the curse words Timmy was throwing our way.

It was admittedly…nice.

But nothing lasts forever.

"Crap! Reiquen it's almost 9:45! Don't you need to get home by 10 or something," I heard Ellie shriek.

Regretfully I let go of Chester once again and nodded.

"Well then we got to go!"

I nodded again and turned to Chester, the knots in my stomach pulling harder than ever before. I gulped and looked up at him; he still had height on me, even in these heels, but not by much.

"I'll see you on Monday then," he said calmly with a shrug.

I nodded, "Yeah Monday."

I had forgotten that is was the weekend as of a couple hours ago. I guess when there are other things on your mind it isn't the first thing you think of. I turned and saw Ellie having one final word with Timmy.

Then it happened.

I have no idea what had come over me. It was like a wave of heat and desires all hitting at once on my brain and body. I turned back to Chester and with a quick flick of my heels I flung my arms over his shoulders and smashed my lips onto his. At first I wasn't sure what I had just done, but after I felt him press back I retracted my lips from his. His face was beet red but he was smiling, and I was absolutely sure I was doing the same.

"Come on you!"

And with that Ellie pulled me out from the auditorium and hugged me like some kind of mad man. I stood there confused, still in shock at what had just happened. Actually I wasn't even sure at what had just happened.

"Congrats Reiquen! You just kissed Chester full on the mouth! I'm so proud," She screamed hugging me once again.

And for once I had no regret.

X0x0x0x0x0x

Okay you all have no idea how long this took to right! I had some many writers blocks through this and i'm probably gonna have more for the next chapter! Reiquen's first kiss! I feel so happy to have finally written it, I had the exact scene in my head since before graduation! And that's like 4 months ago dudes!

Oh and Arielle, RP anytime I see you!!!

R & R!


	10. Her Past

Teehee here I am once again! Lol this chapters gonna be a bit longer than I'm accustomed too for certain reasons that will be released through this chapter. No sneak peaks here.

And I'm really sorry I cant upload all the time, I have a tendency to get grounded or bombarded with homework…but I have drama and gym next term and hopefully that will lighten my load and give me more time to work on this and my other fics and artwork.

REVIEW CORNER!~

Ryan: Thank you! Reiquen is a hottie :) but then again I created her sooo…. Whatever.

Kanon: thank you so much, the kiss was so much fun to write :D

Malissa: lol well Reiquen and Chester kissed instead :P but I'm sure I can squeeze in some other fluff for ya

Mathew: yes it was a surprise wasn't it, I'm glad you enjoyed it. :3

Broken Porcelain Doll

Chapter 9

"I'm sorry boys but it's passed 10, shouldn't you be at home?"

Timmy and Chester stood still pleading at AJ's front door at his mother's feet.

"Only five minutes," Timmy grovelled at her feet, "please!"

Chester soon joined in getting down on his knees beside Timmy and staring up at the woman with pleading eyes.

"We feel bad about AJ missing the dance," he explained, "there's no way he's asleep yet!"

AJ's mother sighed and motioned for the teenagers to get up from their knees, "five minutes."

"Thank-you!"

They both ran up the nearest flight of stairs and flung themselves into the young genius's bedroom.

"Guys! What are you doing here?"

AJ was exactly where they'd thought he'd be. Forcefully in bed due to his over proactive parents.

"We came to see you dude," Timmy said happily reaching for his tie only to realize it was still in Chester's protective care. He groaned.

AJ sat up in bed, his arms entangled in the covers, "Well what happened?"

"Dude you sound like some kind of gossip craving girly girl, Timmy told him bluntly before taking a seat on the bed by AJ's feet. Chester followed suite.

"I don't care what I sound like. I want to know if I've missed anything."

"Reiquen didn't stand us up, she got wrapped up in the nurse's office with that girl Ellie," Chester said smoothly.

He sighed, it seemed like so long ago that he had met Reiquen on the bus. When in reality it was only 5 days ago, they met, he asked her to the dance, he kissed her cheek…she kissed him. She was so shy with everyone, and yet she jumped him on the dance floor…

And kissed him.

"She kissed me at the dance tonight," he said out loud smiling to himself. He just couldn't hold it in anymore, "I GOT KISSED TONIGHT DUDE!"

"Its true," That was all Timmy could say.

"Well then congratulations are in order to the lucky Chester Mcbadbat who has officially lost the virginity of his mouth. Unfortunately the loss of his other virginity is still far, far away," AJ taunted with a wag of his finger.

"Unlike you two, I appreciate women and I won't fuck Reiquen unless she wants too and I do as well.," The blonde insisted.

"Well that's good because somehow I think your going to be waiting a very long time for any sexual from her," Timmy pointed out with a thrust of his hips, " She's so shy. She doesn't even look up most of the time. She just keeps her head down and mumbles to herself all the time. If you want I'll buy you a chastity ring for your birthday!"

Chester moved to his right and kicked Timmy off of AJ's bed, "I don't need a chastity ring."

Timmy landed on the floor with a loud thud. He grabbed at his sore bottom and cursed under his breath at the blonde. Chester smirked reaching into his pocket. He slowly brought Timmy's tie out and threw it to AJ, "don't let him have that."

AJ nodded and tucked the pink silk under his pillow, "So Timmy anything interesting happen with you tonight?"

"What do you mean," The brunette asked pulling himself back onto the bed in a swift motion.

"You went to the dance and you can't get into those things without a date dude. Who was it?"

"Her names Ellie, she's a friend of Reiquen. They met in the nurse's office or something. She shows a real interest in Timmy, but he's so conceited about having a perfect girlfriend that he won't ask her out," Chester explained harshly, "You really need to lower your standards from movie star to a regular person!"

"I'm with Chester, sorry Timmy but even if you managed somehow to go out with Trixie do you really think you can handle her? If she so used to all this attention from people, what happens when you two are alone. She will have a nervous break down," AJ yelled failing his arms in the air.

"Don't you think your being a bit over dramatic," the brunette asked with a cringe.

"Not at all."

"So you're not going to go after Ellie," Chester asked moodily.

"Look if she really likes me as much as Chester here says so then I'll ask her out, but if I don't feel anything I'm cutting it off. Is that fair?"

"I think that's fair," AJ said casually leaning back into his pillow.

"Fine then that's what I'll do. Now that that's over with what are your plans Chester?"

The blonde looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"With Reiquen you dope," Timmy clarified rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Chester mumbled, "I don't know. I mean we just kissed tonight and she's really shy I don't want to overwhelm her."

"Dude, she kissed you. No matter how shy she is she wants you!"

"Though," AJ piped, "it could have just been heat of the moment."

"Then I think before we do anything else I'm going to get to know her more," Chester said to himself more than anyone else confidently. Timmy shrugged and smiled slyly to himself.

"You can leave a lot of that to me," The brunette declared raising a fist to the air, "That way you'll have something to start conversations with!"

"Fine, but I do want to learn some stuff from her."

"Yeah, yeah whatever dude."

"And don't get caught!"

"Getting caught is not in my vocabulary!"

"Timmy," AJ motioned, "A lot of things aren't in your vocabulary, though maybe that Ellie girl can help you out with your snooping, she's Reiquen's friend after all."

"That's not bad AJ!"  
"Well I AM a genius."

"No argument there," Timmy said high fiving him.

Then the door creaked open from behind the boys and AJ's mother walked, "Okay boys, I gave you 15 minutes instead of five now c'mon, its 10:30 and AJ needs his rest."

"Yes maim," Chester said reluctantly before the brunette and he were escorted out of the house.

They silently walked down to the sidewalk together, each letting out the smirk they'd been holding in.

"See you dude," Chester said calmly before walking the opposite way Timmy was.  
"Yeah, bye," He answered before making his own way home.

Once he walked through the door of his house, Timmy bolted for his room. He made Chester a promise and there was no way he was going back on it this time. Who else would find him things he'd lost in the dumpster?

He slammed the door behind him and was quickly greeted by Cosmo, "Hey Timmy!"

"Hey Cosmo, I've got some major wishing to do right now!"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow sport," Wanda asked coming out from the fish bowl in a small cloud of smoke.

"Nope, I promised Chester that I would find out a little about his soon to be girlfriends! Something to break the ice, you know," Timmy insisted rummaging through his closet attempting to find his time scooter. He hadn't used it in a good while, and seeing how he wished he had a magical closet that would hold everything he put in, it wouldn't be to easy to find.

"I don't know Timmy, shouldn't Chester find these things out on his own," she asked while Poof bounded up and down in her lap.

"Is there a rule ageist it?"

"Well no…but-"

"Then were doing it, just be grateful I'm not doing any extreme wishes anymore. But I suppose since it's not ageist the rules also I could always-"

"NO," Wanda shrieked clutching onto Poof a little tighter, "You can go, do you need anything before hand?"

Timmy stood up in front of his closet and wiped his brow, "My time scooter would be nice."

Wanda sighed and brought up her wand, and then in the moment it took for the smoke to disperse in the air Timmy's long lost time scooter appeared. The brunette clapped his hands together in excitement and mounted his time scooter. He brushed some stray dust off the control and smiled. He had mad some upgrades to this old thing a while back. It could locate a person anywhere in the world and at any point in time, it could also take pictures in the same style as the time period he was in to make them look aesthetic for any reports.

He typed Reiquen's name into the controls and decided to start around the time she was 13, and much earlier in the day.

"Chester, you better appreciate this," Timmy mumbled playing around with a few more controls and starting up his scooter.

He had the perfect plan! He would go back a few years at a time and see exactly what stuck with Reiquen through her life and what didn't. Chances are that the things that stuck with her through most of her life she still liked at the least.

---- Age 13 -----

Reiquen sat out on a grassy front yard, a few kids running by her chasing each other silly. One of them waved to her to come play but the pre-teen shook her head and clung tightly at a medium sized clay doll in her lap. Timmy parked behind a near by tree and watched closely.

She didn't look so different from the Reiquen he knew; her hair was only mint, navy, and blonde, she still wore the massive amount of eye liner, and dressed in black, but her clothes were a lot more regal looking, very lacy and old looking. She didn't have any make-up on and her hair was definitely shorter. He couldn't tell if her ears were pierced as much as they were in present times but he doubted that they lacked jewellery.

She had no resemblance to anyone playing around her, and he concluded that she probably wasn't related to anyone there, he groaned, everyone prettied much looked different from each other, no resemblance anywhere. He sighed, Reiquen was in the middle of a over crowed foster family by the looks of it since it surely didn't look like an orphanage too him.

Timmy frowned as Reiquen continued to do nothing but sit on the lawn with her china dolls closely held to her chest. If he couldn't see her eyes blink he would have sworn she was some kind of lawn ornament.

"Great, she's not doing anything," he mumbled rolling his eyes. He was waiting a few more minutes to see if she would by chance at least get up and change spots on the lawn.

But she didn't even smile.

He moaned in frustration and returned to his time scooter.

"I hope I come into more luck next time," he said to himself as he put the scooter into reverse once again.

---- Age 11 ----

Timmy found Reiquen quickly once he dove for cover; spy was a hard game when you have no idea where you'll end up.

That's when he realized he was under a bed, he gulped and with a loud clash he hid the scooter underneath with him.

"Got to remember to add a shrink button on this thing," he mumbled pushing the scooter into the wall that the bed was pushed up ageist struggling to find room for himself under the small bed. He peered out from underneath the bed and saw Reiquen huddled up in the corner opposite her with another china doll curled up in her arms. She had tears streaming down her face bringing her eye liner down with it, clouding her cheeks in grey liquid. Her hair was cut short, really short and was only mint green. Her ears were pierced 3 times each and she was dressed in a simple black blouse, and a lacy skirt along with flats and stripes socks. Timmy looked closer and almost gasped out loud when he noticed the red hand mark across her cheek.

"Wow," he breathed quietly not wanting to stay around much longer. He slowly and quietly inch toward his scooter.

"Okay, let's try this once more."

--- Age 3 ---

Timmy arrived at the top of a case of carpeted stairs. He demounted his scooter looked around for the young girl. But the sound of smashing glass caught his attention.

Timmy held his breath and took a step down the stair following the sounds of breaking, smashing and yelling. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he came upon the door it was coming from.

And he found Reiquen peering in through the door. She was so little, dressed neatly in a blue summer dress with a matching bow in her shoulder length wavy hair. It was brown, he had always wondered what colour her hair really was.

He was brought back to his senses when the sounds from the room in front of him stopped. He held his breath as a young Reiquen made her way quietly through the door. At first all he could do was listen inside the room but he couldn't hear much. He heard Reiquen's childish pitter-patter as she moved slowly across the wooden floor of the room, then a thump which he concluded was her sitting her self down.

He gathered his courage and with a quick deep breath in he walked up and peered into the room as the young girl had earlier. The scene before him made him sick to his stomach, more so then ever before in his life.

Reiquen was kneeling beside a body on the floor, shaking softly in her delicate hands.

"Mommy," she asked shaking the body a little harder, "Mommy, Mommy?"

Timmy closed his eyes and caught his breath in his throat. He gulped down and opened his eyes once again to check and see if Reiquen was in any danger, but he could only see a young girl desperately shaking an obviously dead body as it bled out around her.

Reiquen then turned to the offender, with tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy, why won't mommy wake up?"

Timmy turned form the scene a stray tear falling down his cheek as he started walking up towards his time scooter.

"Daddy, why did you break mommy's pretty dolls?"

Timmy felt his chest clench as he continued up the stairs wiping harshly at the stray tear. "Daddy, why did you break mommy?"

Timmy gasped and mounted his time scooter holding onto the handle bars so hard his knuckles turned white. He punched in the current date of the present and was about to put it in gear when someone stopped him.

"Who are you?"

Timmy turned and looked down at the young girl sympathetically. She had wet tears following down her face and was holding onto the near by railing for safety.

"I'm a friend," he said forcing a smile.

She looked up at him blankly and nodded, "Is my mommy going to heaven?"

"Yeah," he said, "She's going to go to heaven."

"Are you going to take her there?"

"Sure," this time it was Timmy's turn to nod, "Yeah, I just need to get some help from some of my friends. But I have to go and get them now, and I need you to do something for me okay?"

She nodded and held the hem of her dress waiting for his instructions.

"I need you to go and get your phone, and call 9-1-1. There will be someone waiting for you okay? Tell them everything that happened."

"Okay," she said walking down the stairs and running into a near by room. Timmy watched until she was out of sight and put his scooter into drive.

0x0x0x0x

And that's chapter 9

R&R


	11. Talking Doesn't Help

I'm back! And thanks to Rogers and its idioticness I can't update anything as much, but I'm going to try and make the chapter longer in return.

Review Corner~

Matthew: Thank you! Yeah I knew a couple other people who wondered that same thing.

Ryan: thanks a lot! I'm glad you love her so much, and here I spent so much time thinking everyone would hate her XD

XxStrawberryCheezecakeXx: Thank you! I will try to update as much as possible.

Earlquake: thank you very much! That means a lot to me :)

Broken Porcelain Doll

Chapter 10

By: StarUchiha

Timmy was frozen on his time scooter for several moments after arriving back to the present. His God parents watched with worried eyes while he sat there staring off into nothing with his mouth slightly agape.

Wanda looked over to the fish bowl making sure that Poof was still asleep and flew over soundly to Timmy, Cosmo following closely at her heels. Timmy turned to her his head shaking to himself.

"What's wrong sport," Wanda asked a feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that something was extremely wrong.

"How can she not have a Fairy God Parent," Timmy mumbled.

"What?"

"How can she not have a Fairy God Parent," Timmy repeated louder this time. He got off his time scooter and started to pace his room nervously, "She's gone through so much, it's no wonder she's so shy. She's probably afraid of people! How, Wanda how?"

"Timmy, who are you talking about?"

"Reiquen! Who else!?"

Timmy fell down onto his bed in a sitting position. He still couldn't look at either of his God Parents in the eyes. Both were looking at him carefully and cautiously.

"What did you find out?"

The questions caught Timmy a little off guard. He shifted uncomfortably but managed to looked up and face both the fairies in front of him.

"She grew up in foster homes; it looked like at least one of them beat her, and probably more did too though. But the worst was when I went back to when she was three."

Timmy took a deep breath in before finishing, "She saw her father kill her mother. She just walked into the room and tried to wake up her mother, and there was blood. So much blood. And she just sat there in a puddle of blood trying to wake her up."

Wanda gasped while Cosmo looked down to the ground.

"So tell me," he hoarsely whispered, "How can she of all people not have a Fairy God Parent?"

Wanda flew down and hovered beside Timmy for a few seconds before opening her mouth to speak.

"Sometimes sweetie, a child can be past helping, even with magic. They're usually too damaged to be able to properly use a fairy or be helped by a fairy. I know it's hard to understand but unfortunately it happens."

Timmy nodded reluctantly. Damaged…Reiquen was damaged goods.

"I wish I was in something comfortable to sleep in," he mumbled looking up to Wanda and then Cosmo.

Wanda raised her wand and with a small cloud of smoke Timmy soon found himself in a t-shirt and sweats. He whispered a quick thanks before slipping under his covers and clapping his hands together, turning off his lights.

But he couldn't sleep, he thoughts were filled with pictures of younger Reiquen's, sitting in blood or with hand prints on their faces. It didn't matter which, but every thought of her was keeping him from sleeping. That's when the thought dawned on him.

What on earth was he going to tell Chester?

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Timmy stirred the next morning at about 7:30 in the morning; he had bags under his eyes and a bit of crust around the crevices of his lips. He groaned as he reached over grabbing the phone from his night stand. He had thought hard about this all night and figured that this was the best way to get advice on his current situation with Reiquen.

He quickly dialled the number in his mind quickly. He placed the phone up to his ear eagerly, almost begging for someone to pick up. There was no way he could live with about being able to discuss this with someone who could actually help.

Finally a voice picked up the phone.

"Hello," they called cheerily.

"Ellie, its Timmy."

"TIMMY! Oh it's so good to hear from you-"

"Okay, yeah. Can you meet me in the park near the school in say two hours? I need to talk to you urgently."

"What Timmy are you okay? You sound upset-"

"Don't worry about me. I'm not the one to be worried about, just meet me in the park, okay?"

"Okay then-"

"Good. Bye."

Timmy hung up the phone quickly and bolted to his computer. He soon found himself on the local newspaper site scrolling through seeming ancient articles.

"I need proof," he mumbled clicking down on the mouse with large amount of force. His eyes lit up when he finally found the article he was looking for. He printed the page immediately, once it dried, stuffing it in the pocket of a pair of jeans which he then quickly threw on.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

The two hours before he had to meet Ellie had passed by rather slow. It had only taken him half an hour to find the article on Reiquen's mother's death, get to the park and set up some food. Or well wish for food; the last thing we wanted was Ellie to be completely uncomfortable considering what he needed to discuss with her.

Timmy sat down, impatiently squirming where he sat. Cosmo, Wanda and poof weren't with him anymore. He had sent them home after everything was set up. He knew this day wasn't going to be a happy one and his fairies would know all about it once he got home. He found no real reason why his fairies should stay.

The brunette looked impatiently at his watch and to the horizon and back again. He saw her start to walk into the park an excruciating 10 minutes late. Usually someone being fashionably late wouldn't bother him; in fact he was usually the one being late in such a manor. But today even a second after his watch past 9:30, he became on edge. Anyone who spoke to him, even just to ask directions he snapped at.

She walked up to him with a huge smile plastered on her face. She wore a soft purple dress that cut off just before her knee's and stooped down quite far past the beginning of her cleavage. She kicked her sandals off before adjusting her straw sun hat and sitting down giddily.

"Hi Timmy, I'm so glad you invited today! Though it's a little early, but what the heck at least no ones around!"  
"Ellie," he stated interrupting her mid-sentence "I really need to talk to you."

"Oh dear, you still sound upset."

"Yeah, yeah I am. Now what I'm going to tell you is going to be a shock but I need you're help. I really do. I don't know what to do," Timmy stuttered on taking of his hat for a moment to run his hand through his hair. His hands fell to his lap with his hat enclosed in them and a small folded piece of paper the size of a bill neatly tucked inside.

"Timmy what are you talking about," Ellie asked her hands grabbing up the picnic blanket underneath herself nervously.

"I should probably show you," he muttered.

He took the folded paper out from his hat and twirled it in his fingers for a few moments. He bit down on his bottom lip as he unfolded the article in his hands, holding it for a little while, scanning it over with his eyes. He looked up at the frowning girl in front of him and with a shaking hand, passed it over. She took it warily, his expression telling her that the paper now in hands was troubling him.

She looked down to it and gasped after reading only the first few lines. She returned her gaze to him, her eyes watery and starting to become red.

"Is this true," she muttered on the verge of sobbing.

Timmy simply nodded listening intently as Ellie let out another gasp and now began to quietly cry to herself.

"what do you need help with then," she chocked out, let out sobs between almost every word.

"The reason I found this was because I was trying to find out some stuff about Reiquen. For Chester, so he could break the ice and get to know her better. But I found this instead."

"I see and?"

Timmy sighed, "Should I tell him."

Ellie eyes shot open, "No! No, no, no, no, no, you can't tell him. Do you realize how private this is? We shouldn't even know! The only way we should ever know about this is if Reiquen is to tell us and by the way she's adjusted to us from what she used to be a couple of days ago it just might happen."

"You're right," he admitted watching silently as Ellie started to calm down and stop crying.

"This makes sense though," she hoarsely whispered just loud enough for the boy opposite her to hear.

"Why?"

"Because I found her cutting herself in the bathroom."

Ellie's voice was soft and still very rough from crying but it rang clear into Timmy's ear. His eyes narrowed as he looked down to his lap. He pulled his hat back onto his head violently.

"We can't him that either I guess."

"No, we definitely shouldn't. I think she might be getting over since she and Chester really do seem to like each other. I just hope nothing happens to push her in the other direction."

"Seem?"

"They do…ignore the 'seem'."

The two sat in silence for a long time, both trying to properly drink in the conversation.

"I should get going; I have to meet Reiquen in an hour," Ellie said standing up and wiping off some stray grass from her dress and slipping on her shoes, "thank you for coming to me to talk. I appreciate it."

She walked over, leaned down and kissed his cheek before walking off without a word. Timmy sat for a few more moments before leaving the park himself and walking home in a gloomy state.

"That accomplished…nothing," he mumbled to himself as he looked up to sky while it started to rain over his head.

0x0x0x

That is all

R&R


	12. Breaking Rules

First off I want to thank everyone for supporting this story. When I put it up to be honest I doubted anyone, besides my co-writer, would like it because of the OC aspect, which is kind of the whole point of this story…

But thank you anyway! I really appreciate the support! It keeps my writing, and the more I write the better I get!

Review Corner~!

Flying werecats: Thanks for the review dear! Don't worry he will find out eventually, that much I can spoil to you.

Drake: I'm glad you caught that, I know he did come off as a bit to cold, I always figured Timmy to be quite the angst-y teen though, but that may just be me.

Anonymous 666: dude I think you are my best friend right now XD youre reviews are so epic, and helpful and wow! Just thanks so much! I think it was that massive amount of reviewing that really got me to write this :P

Broken Porcelain Doll

By StarUchiha

Chapter 11

Reiquen POV

It was early in the morning, Saturday. I don't do well waking up on Saturday's at such hours but a knock at my door pushed me too. I had really expected to be some kind of salesman selling some worthless object that they would have to demonstrate. Let's just say that I learned along time ago not to trust the salesmen of Dimmsdale.

But it wasn't a salesman at my door, it was Ellie. She looked at little flustered, red-faced and all, and was dressed provocatively in a purple low neck sun dress. I looked at her a few moments before looking myself – dressed in a black tank top that came up above my hips and a pair of green-plaid flannel pants. She was all neatly made up, make-up and hair perfectly made. My own hair was sloppily tied back in a bun, with locks sticking out which way and that, and my make-up from the day before that I had been to tired to take off, smudged down my cheeks and eye bone.

"Did I sleep in," I asked hoarsely, morning voice still plaguing my throat.

She shook her head, perfect hair wildly waving underneath her large straw hat. I scratched at the edge of my jaw a little.

"Then why are you here so early? Aren't we supposed to meet after lunch," I asked leaning into the frame of the door casually. She nodded.

"I was out with Timmy-"

I cocked an eyebrow at her. She flat lined her smile in return.

"I was out with him and I needed an out. I didn't feel like lying so I came here like I said I would."

I motioned for her to come in when a few drops of rain started to fall upon her hat covered head. She walked in quietly, kicking her shoes off softly. I could see on her face she was keeping something from me, but I decided not to push her. I lead her to the living room, and watched as her face lit up.

"What," I asked her looking around the room to see if anything was out of place.

Nothing seemed to be, the TV was perched upon a large black maple mantle. To the wall facing the street was a large window with white silk drapes and a small couch underneath. Opposite the couch was my mother's bookshelf, filled to the brim with books on all subjects. The floors weren't stained…maybe they looked weird without carpets to her. But the wood had a very nice shine upon its dark red hue; I couldn't see how that could be a problem. In front of the TV was another couch about the size of the one in front of the window. Beside it was my father old lounge chair which was covered in a white sheet. A few pieces of my mother's old paintings lined the white walls, above the frame of the walls a decorative pattern painted in gold.

"Wow," she whispered walking in a few more steps.

"What," I repeated a little louder. She turned to me giddily.

"Your house! It's gorgeous!"

"You've only seen this room and the hallway."

"Well either way, my house is nothing compared to this room! It's so big and beautiful."

I shifted uncomfortably as she continued to walk around admiring the room.

"Why did you not want to be with Timmy," I asked attempting to get her to stop running around my living room.

It worked; she stopped but she looked at me sadly, "It's nothing. I swear. The conversation was just getting dry."

I nodded, not believing her, but she seemed persistent on keeping her story as is. I looked down at myself again, quite distraught at my messy state.

"Ellie," I called, "I think I'm going to go get ready. Please stay down here, I won't be long."

She nodded and went on looking about the room. I sighed pulling my hair free and ruffling it up a little as I started up the stairs. The carpeted floors covered my heavy steps. When I reached the top I drowsily made my way to my room.

I quickly striped my body of its clothing, threw them by the hamper – I really needed to work on my aim, started for my wardrobe. Until that is, something caught my eye.

My reflection in my full length mirror.

I looked to my wardrobe then back to the mirror – or rather my naked form in the mirror. I bit down on my lip. Get dressed or check myself in the mirror then get dressed…I really didn't want to keep Ellie down stairs for too long. She definitely could not go long without breaking something, especially in my living room full of antique books and paintings.

What were a few minutes in reality though? I walked slowly over to my mirror, its decadent frame glittering from the slight beams of light through my dark curtains. I frowned at my body, picking at every detail.

Still too skinny, still looked hollow, my eyes, dull and lifeless. My face showed my high cheek bones with a sharp crease and my long nose too, each edge was too formed; ugly. Every part of my body was sharp and rough looking, my limbs all looked as if a single touch would leave them shattered. If I hadn't been moving I could have sworn I was dead or at least close to it.

I looked around my room, to each shelf full of dolls. They were being silent, but they've said things before. Things that made sense, truthfully it made me feel better when they did talk. Almost like I wasn't alone. I sighed, waiting a few moments for a single word.

None came.

I nodded to myself and walked over to my dresser soundlessly. I carelessly opened its large drawers, shifting its contents around searching for something warm. I pulled out a turtle-neck, just a plain black, nothing special. Then a pair of jeans, panties, bra…

_Reiquen…_

My head shot up and I looked around my room, glossy eyes seemingly staring through me.

"Yes?"

_There is someone in the house Reiquen…_

"Yes there is – but it was raining, I would have hated to see her get all wet."

_You know the rules…_

"I do."

_Then why have you been so willing to break them lately? We've heard you talk of this boy so much in the last few days, and now you let another in the house. Is this how your father raised you?..._

I bit down on my lip, my gut beginning to swim – not in the way like when I was Chester. It hurt, like I had just done something wrong. But I don't think I have…had I?

I tried to ignore them; they had never been so forward before or brash. They used to be understanding. I quickly dressed myself, but they refused to stop.

_Reiquen, Reiquen…we know you can still hear us…_

"I can't," I whined to myself, my breathing rapidly increasing.

_You can, you have to learn Reiquen…bad things will happen. That's what the rules are for…_

"No, no, no, no," I croaked, on the verge of sobbing as tears ran down my cheeks. I slammed my hands to my ears attempting to block out the noise, but they still talked. Louder. Stronger.

_Bad things Reiquen…_

"Never."

_People will get hurt…_

"You can't possibly know that."

You will get hurt…

I stopped and let my hands fall from my ears. I looked around my room, a dead silence taking over. I stood for several moments, wondering if they were waiting for an answer. I didn't care; they had changed. I ran, slamming the door behind me – leaning into it securely once it was closed. I let my eyes shut, heavy panting claiming the air.

I opened them after a few seconds. At first my vision was blurry, but I could see something there, a figure. My breath hitched in my throat.

I winced, "Dad?"

"No, it's Ellie," the figure whispered worriedly. I let out the air from my lungs and pushed myself up from the door. My vision came back rather fast after that and I could see that it was indeed Ellie in front of me.

"I'm sorry, did I take too long," I asked with a slight breathlessness in my voice.

She shook her head, "I know you asked me to stay down stairs but I heard you talking. I thought maybe you had hurt yourself."

I felt the corner's of my mouth turn up a little, "You were worried?"

"Very," she insisted. I looked down to the ground…people will get hurt. I did not want anyone to get hurt, especially not Ellie. She actually…cared.

"C'mon," she urged taking me by the arm, "It's stopped raining. Just a quick shower it seems, lets go to the mall, huh? Why don't we call the guys and see what they're doing."

I nodded, letting her pull me down the stairs while she took out her cell-phone. I watched carefully as she dialled. Soon enough though, her calls were over with and the house door was locked, and we were on our way.

But I could see on her face, just like when she had first come though my door – she was hiding something from me.

0x0x0x0x0x

R& R please! :D


	13. Bane

Okay, I'm FINALLY BACK! I'm sorry for the wait, I tried to get this up before I went on vacation, but I couldn't manage it. So now it's after vacation, and I'm posting. Once again, so sorry to anyone who's reading this :)

Review Corner~!

Earlquake: Thank you!

Ellie: Yeah well your opinions don't count, half of what I write if your ideas!

Flying werecats: Technically they always could, but because a lot of the story is now written in Reiquen's POV you would see it as much. Also because she's been spending so much time out of the house, which is strange for her. I'll explain more with more chapters. Thanks for the review!

Anonymous 666: hey buddy, yeah, the biggest problem is going to be her reactions to everything happening. Thanks for the review!

Ryan: She really is, you hit it right on the head of the nail :) Thank you very much, I love my girl also!

Mathew: Yay~ Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it so much. But you may not be happy with what's happening between Timmy and Ellie. Oh well, I hope you keep reading!

Broken Porcelain Doll

By: StarUchiha

Chapter 12

My dolls hadn't talked to me for months, about three to be exact. They no longer came with me to school, or listened to me. When I was around Ellie, or Chester, even Timmy and AJ, I was okay at most. But whenever I got home, for the first time I was truly alone. Yes, I had never been one for socializing, but I had never been by myself before either. Never for more than a night, but now that's changed.

Before the I houses I lived in became empty, there were always people. For as long as I can remember into my past, there were always people. Many of them didn't last long. They came into the house, sometimes for days, sometimes for months and either they left or I left. I left a lot of houses. Back then, no one talked to me, but I was never alone – after all, it's hard to think of being alone when you have children of all ages pouring out from every open window.

Then it started, with a few garbled words from my friends, here and there, never a lot at a time. Then soon that proceeded to sentences. People called me crazy for a while, for talking to pieces of porcelain, but I'm not at all. They looked out for my well fare, and when people started to bleed in front of me, they told me what it was, and they told me what to do. They've always been my guardian angels, my helpers. And now they're silent, for the first time since they've started a year and a half ago.

Other than that, everything seemed to be strangely fine. My grades were up, even though I have a terrible time with oral presentations. Surprisingly, I hadn't had any episodes recently - that's what dad called them (and my dolls), episodes. I hadn't had anyone poke fun at me either. I can't tell you how many times Trixie had personally made fun of my hair. Then of course Ellie would come over and call her a few profanities all dealing with the lack of fat in her chest and we'd watch her walk off angrily.

Ellie and Timmy seemed to half become quite close over the months. We all can see it, they can get so into each, conversation and such, and then he'd get a moment of panic and run of for something or other. Ellie was starting to get tired of it; she talks about it a lot. She can talk a lot too. Often she complains about how hard it is when she has me and Chester to compare too. I don't understand her sometimes.

Over the last three month's I have gotten to know AJ quite well, and I enjoy him. His intelligence makes him easy to talk to. He can comprehend some of the harder subjects I talk off. Chester tries, but sometimes when I go into the vaguer ideas, he gets a little lost. I don't mind it though. AJ may be easy to talk to, but I like Chester's company much more. Truthfully, I can't tell you why, because I don't know. Whenever I see him I get that newly familiar sensation in my stomach, and soon enough words start to slip off my tongue. It's almost like I have no control when I'm around him. It's… strange.

It was December 3rd. I had just woken up to silence yet again, it was really starting to scare me. They used to tell me everything, remind me of what I had forgotten, and warn me from my up coming mistakes. I had never disagreed before, then I had and now they were gone. Everyone, just an empty shell of porcelain. I hear them sometimes; they never talk to me though, only among themselves. When I walk in, they all go silent. It's maddening.

Yet, still they insist on it. I walked up to my window, tugging at my nightgown to make sure everything was covered. There was fresh snow on the ground. It covered everything like some sort of white apocalypse. The city before me, dead in its presence. Trees were bare, the animals that usually roamed the neighbourhood long gone, and most people were hiding form the cold behind hot water bottles and heaters. I was definitely one of those people.

I hate winter.

I sighed and walked away from the window, towards my wardrobe. I threw on warm clothes, black turtle neck, a pair of washed out black jeans and cotton undergarments underneath it all. It was much to cold for microfiber or lace, even if I had clothing over it.

I proceeded to the bathroom where I continued my morning ritual. Make-up - usual black smoky eyes and nude lipstick. Brushed my teeth, fixed my lipstick, brushed my hair somewhat. I pulled the stray locks from the sides of my face, pinning them behind my ears, and slipped a pair of earring from my cabinet into the small holes. I let the hair loose, the waves knotting around the base of my neck. Luckily you couldn't see it due to my hair being so thick, but I could still feel it. It was annoying.

I didn't eat breakfast. I know that's bad but I never have before. I passed the glass cabinet containing my gun, I should probably keep it in drawer in case of burglary, but I couldn't bear the change. I need it in view; it makes me feel better that it's there when I need it. I haven't tried to use it since school started. It's strange, comforting, that I feel well enough not to, but I still miss it in my hands. On many occasions I have come close to deserving that bullet to the head, if anytime it was now. I have broken so many rules over the last few months. Only it didn't feel like I had, even though I knew it clearly.

I threw my bag onto one shoulder; it didn't hurt as it wasn't heavy. I walked with it and let it drop beside the front door. I turned to the closet beside, and dug through it for my scarf, gloves and earmuffs. When I found them, I quickly put them on, grabbed my bag and threw it on the same shoulder, and walked out the door. I took my keys from my bag and locked the door – both locks. I sat down on the wooden porch bench to wait for the bus.

Luckily it came soon. I walked onto it, with a groggy stumble. Mondays suck, they really do. Ellie waved from the back of the bus, jumping up and down almost. She was way too happy, I don't understand it. It was only 8:20 in the morning and yet she was acting as if it was noon. That one has too much energy.

My first two periods went by fast. I had a test in Geography, so that took up the entire class, and English always went fast since Chester and I usually spent the entire class passing notes instead of listening. I always understood what was happening anyways, English was always something I exceeded in. And partially, I enjoyed helping Chester when he didn't pay attention in class, not that Mr. Croker could teach anyway. He always picked such strange fantasy books to study, always including fairies. Must be an unhealthy obsession of sorts, Timmy complained about him a lot – but then again he had him for both English and Math.

At the beginning of lunch I was at my locker. Most people had gone off making it a lot more comfortable for me. I dropped my books onto the shelf near the top, leaving my bag alone at the bottom. I took my lock into my hand, holding it tightly, as I closed the metal door. The loud noise it made as it clicked into place always unnerved me, but I pushed the feeling aside whist clicking the steel bar into its lock. I gave it a nice tug to make sure it was locked.

Suddenly I hand slammed itself ageist the metal door, a loud bang emitting out. I winced, abruptly I felt like screaming, but I didn't. I turned to face the culprit, a young boy who now had both his hands on my locker, on either side of me. I didn't like the intrusion on my space, especially by this boy I hadn't known. He was handsome, if only too much so. His hair was jet black, and tied back at the nape of his neck into a small ponytail only about ten centimetres in length. His jaw was shaped almost, and each of his features looked to be sculpted perfectly. I disliked looking at him. He was too perfect, it was horrible. He excelled where I never could.

I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming. His eyes were green…Oh dear Lord. His face came into slightly closer to mine, luckily it seemed he was keeping some distance. Although it wasn't enough to make me comfortable. I turned my face to avoid him, but I could feel his gaze. The green was suffocating. My breathing instantly became heavy and rigid. I got the bad kind of feeling in my stomach and a lump in my throat. It was getting hard to breath.

"Hiya, little missy," he whispered in a voice coated in sugar cane and syrup, "I'm Bane, what's your name?"

My breathing hitched. I refused to face him. I pressed the back of my body into my locker, trying desperately to put some more space between us. He just moved forward and closed the little gap I had made. I wanted to shout out but my voice was dry, and I couldn't see anyone in the hallway. I was gasping for air by this point, he didn't seem notice, or maybe he just didn't care. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Oh what," He mused, breathing into my ear in what I could have only guessed was meant to be an erotic fashion, "You don't want to tell me, missy?"

Then his expression changed. It went from confident and smug to surprise. My eyes were blurry, but I could faintly make out a hand on his shoulder. I opened them wider, to get a better look. Still I couldn't get a good picture; this Bane in front of me was still blurry.

"Dude," I immediately relaxed at the sound of the other voice, one I recognized, "She's not interested."

Chester.

I let my eyes close again, this time out of sheer relief, when the hands removed themselves from each side of me. I tried to calm down my breathing, but it wasn't working. The green was staring back at me from the blackness, and my eyes wouldn't budge.

"Sorry, I guess I should have known though," Bane said as coolly as possible to the blonde, "I mean, someone with a rack like that does not just stay single!"

"Dude," Chester snapped, "have some respect!"

"Whatever."

I heard foot steps leading away from me, knowing fully that, the Bane character had left. I finally pried my eyes open, watching intently as the blur in front of me came closer, slowly. I blinked, as many times as I could, attempting to sharpen my vision. It didn't work. I slid down the locker door, my breathing still harsh but not where near as fast. My head was clouded, and dizzy. Every time I blinked, the flash of green behind my lids sent my looming headache closer and closer to the brink.

"Thank you," I chocked out, letting my head roll back and fall into the cold metal behind.

"Reiquen," He called - he sounded worried, "Reiquen?"

0x0x0x0x0x0x

I woke up to the unfamiliar smell of cotton and isopropyl rubbing alcohol. I sneezed, and opened my eyes, pushing myself into a sitting position in the bed. I pulled at some stray hairs in my face, pulling them away in a grubby manner. The sheets under me were a bleached white, it hurt my eyes a little to look at. Around me was a curtain, pulled to the brim on the chain it hung on.

I was in the nurse's office, that much I was sure of.

Suddenly, the curtain to the right of me was pulled back. Behind it was Ellie on another bed, an ice pack on her left hip. She was lying on her side, icepack hip up, and facing me. Her jeans were a little wet where the icepack had melted a little, and the rim of her shirt was pulled up as it wouldn't get wet as well.

"Well," she said cheerily, "Doesn't this look familiar?"

I forced a small smile, silently recalling the day we had met. It seemed like such a long time ago. I looked at her. She had no doubt fallen doing something or other. But why was I there? I couldn't remember; everything was foggy. I was putting my books away and – that's it. My recollection stopped there, and refused to proceed.

"What happened," I asked after what felt like at least ten minutes of forcing myself to think.

"You fainted in the hallway," She explained, I winced leaning into my hands as she explained further, "Chester brought you in, he's not here anymore. Dolly sent him to class when lunch ended. That was maybe fifteen minutes ago… you were out for a while."

"I guess," I mumbled into the skin of my arms. I was disappointed he wasn't there. Very disappointed. I really was attached to him. I really couldn't help myself, no matter how much father disapproved, no matter how many rules I broke in the process. I bit down on my lip at the thought. I was certainly in a self-compromising position.

"Anyway," she giggled happily – she was dying to talk about something; you could see it in her eyes, the way they sparkled, "I have a plan."

I cocked an eyebrow at her, confused, "Plan?"

"Yes, a plan! A fool-proof way to have Timmy finally make a move on me."

When I stayed silent she went on.

"Why does Timmy still have some feelings for flat-chest Trixie, hmm? Because she's unattainable, forbidden fruit. He can't have her which makes him want her more. So, I make myself unattainable! It's obvious he's starting to have some feelings for me, so all I got to do is put myself in a Trixie-position. Here's what I'm going to do, you're still listening aren't you? Good. I'm going to make him jealous, and the easiest way to make a boy jealous is to date someone else!"

I didn't like where this was going. The last time she had a plan about trying to get Timmy into her arms, so to speak, it hadn't ended well. She figured that she'd extort the assets she owned, one's that Trixie could not. She strutted around in whorish clothing for about a week before she realized it wasn't working. All she was left with were swollen ankles from the pumps she'd been wearing and more detentions than she could count for breaking dress code. I was relived when it was all over; her regular clothes fit her personality a lot better than anything she'd been wearing that week.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," I admitted to her.

She frowned in response, "Of course it is. It's fool-proof, trust me."

"Alright," I gave in quickly, "Who are you going to make your 'boyfriend'?"

I never liked that term. Titles, they're rather annoying.

"That's easy," she mused, raking her fingers through her ponytail, over her shoulder, "There's a new kid in the school, showed up a few days ago. He's a grade up too, age adds to reputation, you know? Anyway, he's hot and he hit on me yesterday. I had shooed him off but, I think I may just change my mind. It's a win-win situation, Rei, I make Timmy think about how he feels for me, and I'll get a few good meals out of it and have some fun with a hot guy."

I felt my stomach churn uneasily, "What's his name?"

She had to think for a moment, which in turn didn't help the feeling in my stomach. I felt like I had to stop her. It had all seemed so innocent though, I knew with Ellie if it came to getting deeper into any type of relationship she'd stop and think. It was all just fun. Nothing was going to come of it. Unfortunately, that still hadn't lulled the pain in my abdomen.

"Ben, maybe?"

Oh gosh, she didn't even know his name. Maybe I should have just stopped her right there, but I didn't. There was no talking her down when she had something on her mind. She was so stubborn.

"No, it was Bane," She yipped, clapping a little at her new found memory, "He said his name was Bane. Strange name, hot guy. If he doesn't get Timmy coming my way, I don't know what will."

I froze and my mouth went dry. She was talking about the boy with the green eyes, those terrible green eyes. I wanted to scream at her, but I couldn't, and I didn't know how. It was ageist the rules, screaming. If I screamed I had to be punished and if I wasn't punished I'd have an episode and have to punish myself, then it would all go away. But I couldn't let her do this. I couldn't. I tried to form any coherent sounds, anything she could understand, but nothing came out. Not even a letter, or a grunt. Just silence, pouring down my tongue, and out my mouth.

"Well wish me luck," Ellie giggled once again, "My icepack is warm now, and I should be fine, I'll see you later."

And before I could protest, she bopped off her bed and closed my curtain.


	14. Fighting

Here's another that was written over vacation. Hope you enjoy.

Review Corner~!

Flying werecats: Yes, very bad idea. But she's stubborn, and not going to change her mind. Thanks for the review hun!

Broken Porcelain Doll

By: StarUchiha

Chapter 13

Over the last two weeks, lunch had become the most awkward time of day. Ellie, ever since putting her plan into action, started to bring Bane around constantly. We now rarely ever saw her without him. I don't think she realized that no one else at the table liked him, at all. I would always make sure to sit in a way so I wouldn't look at him, but it didn't help much. Any time he started to talk loud enough to hear, and too loud to block out, I found myself fleeing to the bathroom. Ellie sometimes went after me, but the more and more I left the less and less she followed.

Luckily, AJ had brought around his music dock for the last few days, and that made it much easier to ignore him, but not by much. I didn't like the atmosphere he made either. I was constantly on edge, Chester was very protective, and he always had his arm around me which I didn't like too much. I much preferred the goofy boy who would just hold my hand to the angry one who made it almost impossible to move. Timmy on the other hand was distant, always glaring at Bane from at the other side of the table. Truthfully, I think Ellie's plan may have been working, as strange as that seemed. The only problem is that I think Ellie had forgotten the plan she'd been so hopeful on, and that scared me. I really didn't trust that Bane, even excluding what he'd done to me in the hallway two weeks earlier. I just had a bad feeling about him, and as much as that was probably me just being paranoid, I trusted that feeling.

It was Friday when I finally managed to speak up to her. I excused myself as usual when he had started talking over the music, which we had blasting to its full extent. On my way out, I tugged on the fabric by the collar of her shirt and she turned to look at me immediately. I felt my solemn expression waver into a frown for a moment and she understood what I wanted. She followed me out of the lunch room and into the bathroom without a fight. She looked at me puzzled when I didn't enter a stall.

"What is it Rei," she asked worriedly, "You're not hurt are you?"

I shook my head, "No, at least not in the way you are implying."

"Then how," I think I was confusing her more at this point.

"Bane. He is making it very hard to coexist with him. You seem to be the only one enjoying his company."

"Well that's not very nice and that's not like you at all. What do you have ageist him?"

"I simply do not trust him. He makes me uneasy."

"I think you're overreacting."

"I am not. At least I don't believe I am. Just listen for a moment Ellie. I think you should call this whole plan off, it's getting out of hand."

"It's only been two weeks, how could it be getting out of hand?"

"My bad feelings about people are rarely wrong."

"Well I'm sorry Reiquen, "she scoffed crossing her arms angrily, "but I don't even think I'm hanging out with him because of the plan anymore. I think I might genuinely like him and just because you don't like him doesn't mean I'm going to give up my relationship with him."

She ran off before I could say anything else. She could be so hot headed and stubborn sometimes. I really wish I knew how to communicate properly with her but it seems when she finds herself in one of these moods there is no way of reasoning. Then it hit me, I just fought with her… a real fight…and fighting is ageist the rules. I broke another rule. I could already feel an episode taking over my body and ran into the nearest stall as quickly as I could. I dropped my jeans, doing my best to ignore the harsh noise it made as the buckle of my belt hit the ground. I winced at the sound, the unstoppable clang. I fumbled a little with my blade as I pulled it from its protective case inside my boot. I ran my fingers idly along the many new scars coating my inner thighs. I had been so reckless lately, not realizing about how many rules I have broken and strangely not caring about most of them. I took the blade and ran it carefully over an older scar which was close to healing. I wiped the bit of blood up with a piece of toilet paper from the roll beside me.

The feeling almost immediately passed and relief took over. Unfortunately, even with the episode stopped dead in its tracks, I still felt very uneasy. My stomach was giving me strange pains, one's I hadn't felt since I moved back home and away from the places I was sent before. I didn't like it. I needed to lie down.

0x0x0x0x

Alright, it's a short chapter but I don't think I really could have made it any longer. Hope you all liked it.


End file.
